Ebony Days
by PromisedSword
Summary: Raven can't stop thinking about Malchior, so she opens the book one last time. But one little visit turns into a romance that can only last a week.
1. Ebony Sunday

_**Ebony days**_

_**1. Ebony Sunday**_

-If you desire to know the truth, you must also have the courage to accept it-

The sky was dark; a black night without stars. The moon was nowhere to be found, and the wind which had been blowing fiercely had now died down to nothing. The night was quiet; no night bird sang, no insect cheeped. Titans Tower had no light on, and the city's light seemed harsh, but distant. This was the night as Raven liked it. Calm, serene, not marred by noise, nor blemished by lights. This was the night as it must have been at the beginning of the world, when no earthly creature walked on foot or flew on wing. This was the night as it had been on Azarath…

Raven herself, sat in a dreamless sleep such as she had never had before. It was the sleep of one who has been drained to the point beyond exhaustion. Usually, it comes after pushing oneself too hard for too long. For Raven, it came from hours of long, hard crying. It was for herself she was crying, the girl who had always been so selfless, for her heart. For the love she had thought she had. But that had been too much to ask for. For one who is so alone to be loved by someone who understands them, was too much to ask. Malchior had tricked and betrayed her.

So now she lay in a sleep like that of death, waiting for the new dawn.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning, Sunday, Raven woke up late, rubbing her red and puffy eyes with her delicate fingers. She looked at her Victorian gothic style grandfather clock. It was just after eleven in the morning. She had woken late, which was _very_ uncharacteristic of her. The others would notice and take account of it. Questions would be asked. But _more_ questions would be asked if she stayed in her room. She sighed, and stepped outside.

As promised, she was fully interrogated about her well-being. They noticed everything from the redness of her eyes to the dark circles under then, to her tangled hair.

"Rough night?" Robin asked in his usual concerned voice. It was the voice he used many times when one Titan or another had been upset. And right now it was the last voice Raven wanted to hear: the voice of pity, of 'empathy'. But how could he -_anyone_- understand what she was going through?

"No." Raven answered in her usual devoid-of-emotion voice. She would _not _allow them to understand her pain. She herself did not want to understand her pain; she wanted to get rid of it.

"They why are you up so late! Raven, you're _never _up late!" The voice of Beast Boy, annoying and weak as always, nosed through her thoughts. He always had a way of being annoying, even his _voice_ was annoying. High and whiney, it was nothing like the drawling English voice of Malchior. _No!_ Raven told herself. She would _not_ think thoughts like that.

"I was tired." Raven said, sighing mentally. She could _not_ put up with such tedious play this early after such a long night. It was one thing to be lamenting alone in your room, and entirely another to have to deal with others in the time when you want to be by yourself. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to meditate." With that brief explanation, she turned on her heel and headed back up to her room.

She walked out to the roof of the Tower, and looked up at the sky. It was pitch black, as black as the night before it. She could tell that a storm of great magnitude was on it's way, and sighed. It meant that she would have to be stuck inside for the rest of the day, rather than going to one of her poetry cafés. So taking the opportunity while it lasted, she teleported herself to the heart of the city, right outside Point Blank, her favorite dark café. Maybe a little poetry would help clear her mind of _him_.

Once inside, she was assaulted with the macabre décor, and the strobe light set on low power. From a hidden stereo up in the rafters the sound of Dashboard Confessional played. Up on the dais that doubled as a stage, a young girl of around thirteen years with a nose ring and bright pink hair was reciting.

"I'm living within a shattered truth

I'm holding on with only one hand

And within all these twisted lies

The wind is howling through the bitter land.

Though I've tried to fight with honor

I have somehow sunk so low

And when I see myself in this mirror

All that I believe I am can never really show.

I'm living within a broken mirror

I'm fighting with the tide

But despite all I've done so far

I'm still a traitor inside."

As the scattered applause from the few people in the café died down, the girl stepped off the stage and sat down at a table to Raven's right. She tossed her hair behind her head and ordered a grape soda. She then caught Raven staring at her and walked over to her table. She sat down and looked the young superhero straight in the eye. "You got a reason for staring?" She asked.

"No reason. I just liked your poetry." Raven replied in what she hoped was a genial tone. The girl sitting opposite her seemed to have a huge chip on her shoulder, and her voice, which had been fraught with pain and sadness while she recited had now given way to a 'no shit from you' attitude. _I guess you can't judge a person based on their poetry._ Raven thought.

"Could you do any better?" The girl asked, a cocky smile spreading over her tough face.

"Maybe." Raven said, then stood up and walked to the dais before the younger girl could reply. In fact she _did_ have a piece that she had been working on before Malchior had come. She drew a deep breath, and opened her mouth to begin.

"I don't need emotions

I don't need to breathe

I don't want you in my life

I wish all of you would leave.

But you tell me I'm alone

And I say it doesn't matter

Whether I feel happiness or sorrow

Or especially the latter.

I'm only lonely

And I don't need to feel.

I'm only lonely

And the loneliness isn't real.

I'm only lonely

And I don't need to breathe.

I'm only lonely

And you can just leave."

The applause for Raven's work was much louder than for the pink-haired girl's, and there were scattered shouts for another. Raven nodded her head, but then realized she _had_ no new work. She would have to wing it. She desperately searched her mind for a theme, but she could only think about one thing. But she was desperate, so she chose what she had before her and began.

"Broken things and midnight flings

If setting back the clock

Is the same as letting go…

Then I'll need a sturdier lock.

Wrapped in blue I sit and wait

Wishing for white and purity.

But this balance I never thought could happen;

These trained emotions are new to me.

A new day _will_ come

It has come every day

But just because the sun rises

Doesn't mean I want to play.

Broken things clutch at me

Dragging me down to hell

And if you inquire about my health

Just to let you know…I'm not well."

Raven was flushing red after this intimate memory was made public, but she soon got over it after she realized the assembled guests were on their feet clapping wildly and whistling. She allowed herself a smile and then made her exit, the crowd's excitement making her giddy with joy, and as soon as she was outside, she teleported back to the tower.

When she arrived, she headed straight to her room, her smile still on her face. Even she wouldn't have thought that just a few poems would have made her this happy, but they had. Inside she was an artist: painter, poet, she had even played an instrument for a time. She even had what was called 'artist's hands': delicate, slender, and unmarred. She hummed a tune on the way to her room.

But before she could reach the safety of her private room, Starfire stopped her in her tracks. "Friend Raven, why were you gone, and where did you go to?" She asked in her polite voice.

"Just down to one of my cafés." Raven answered, her good mood interrupted. She still had not forgotten the others' shameless prying into her personal life. It would be expected of Beast Boy, but the others, especially Robin, knew better than to pry. They didn't go into her room, so how could they justify trying to get her to talk about her emotions, the most private aspect of her life.

"Alright then!" Starfire said, smiling in her usual bubbly way. "I am glad that you are well enough to go to one of your gloomy cafés of darkness!" Starfire then turned and floated off, not noticing the contradiction she had made. Raven sighed, realizing she would have to endure a couple of days of close watch and delicate treatment until the others fully thought her mended. She returned to her room and sat down to read her newest book.

- - - - - - - -

That same day, only a few hours later, the storm hit. There was tremendous lightning and deafening thunder, and the ground shook. The sky was ebony black. In her room, Raven endured the storm with her book, slipping into the world within, as she had always loved to do. At times she could hear one Titan or another walking past her room, from Beast Boy's whimpers to Starfire's squeals of fear. But Raven did not care, for she was safe in her room with a good book.

The storm went on for hours, and Raven lost the contentment she had had in her books and her privacy. She started to feel fear, fear that the storm would never stop. She sat huddled in her chair by the floor light, shaking. Then a loud crash of thunder and she was flung out of her chair as the Tower shook. She crashed into the chest where Malchior lay, and the door burst open, sending the book flying. Raven lay dazed.

"Well, dear Raven, I never expected _us_ to meet again. To what do I owe this honor?" Malchior's drawling voice came from the book that lay on the floor. The white book bound in black at the edges lay innocently by her bed, as if she herself had placed it there. Raven, however, was sprawled on top of the chest in a very unflattering manner.

"A freak accident of nature." Raven said in as grumpy a voice as she could muster. But despite the tone of voice she hoped she had, her heart had jumped when she heard Malchior. She was still very much in love with him, she realized. But he was _evil_, like her father. She had sworn to fight against evil. She could not love him, no matter what her heart said.

"Well Raven, I'm glad you're with me once more, whatever the circumstances. You do know I _love_ you, right?" His voice sounded sincere, his words seemed like the truth, felt like the truth…but Malchior was a great actor. After all, it takes an artist to spot an artist, and Raven was a good actor as well. They all had to be, all the Titans, each in their own manner.

Robin had to be strong all the time, as the leader. He had to be selfless in the face of evil to give strength and inspire his team. No wonder he always wore a mask, for his real eyes must be exhausted and soulless from having to strive forevermore to keep the team going.

Cyborg had to also be strong, the solid one to lean on. He had always been like a brother to Raven, the way they always helped each other out. He was Beast Boy's best friend, the reasonable one of the pair. He had been like a brother to Terra also, the teasing big brother who'll laugh with you. His will had been quite a strong one once, before the accident.

Starfire, too, put up an act, although a small one. She always seemed polite and naïve, but what if that was just her cover for her inner loneliness. After all, she was on a different planet, where even though Robin always helped her, she did indeed know nothing about it.

The open and honest Beast Boy put up an act as well, although his was the most recent. He had loved Terra with all his heart, and despite the fact that even after her death he remained chipper and upbeat, inside he was torn to pieces with loss. Raven knew that he held himself responsible for her betrayal, even though that was not true.

And then there was Terra, who had had to put on an act for less noble reasons, when she had been working for Slade. Raven had grown to like her quite well before she had pulled her double-cross, and Raven knew that it had become hard for her to keep it up when everyone treated her like family.

And then there was Raven herself, who was always putting on an act, for she had to not show at all what she was feeling. She had what Robin would call 'the ultimate Poker face'.

But she was pulled out of her musings by the voice of Malchior. "Raven, are you listening?"

Raven jerked her head in the direction of the book, then flushed red at her reaction. "What did you say?" She asked, trying not to get emotional. He was an evil, manipulative, monster. Why should she still have feelings for him after what he had done to her! But despite what logic said, it was clear that she did. She still loved him.

"I was wondering, since it seems we're talking, if you could open up the book so I can see you?" he sounded sincere, eager even, for her to agree. It was as if he really did want to talk with her as friends.

"No." Raven said in her flat, no nonsense voice, the voice she had used so often on Beast Boy. She may not have her emotions completely under control, but she still had the upper hand in this engagement. She would not let her emotions overtake her reason as well as her heart.

"But Raven, I just want to talk!" Malchior sounded desperate now, as if he knew his last chance was slipping away from him. "You cannot run away from your emotions forever. Remember, sweet Raven, that for a time you were one and whole when your emotions and you were united." He paused, as if considering what words to use next. But when he did speak, his words froze Raven's blood. " 'And when the blue turns to white, and when the emotions unite.' " It was a line from the Blank Pages. "That book, as you know, is the only text that covers your…_unique_ case. Only when your blue cloak, the outward sign of your emotional state, turns to white are you most powerful. Only once you and your emotions are one can you achieve the control you need. And the only time that has happened was when I was with you. Oh, sweet Raven, it is not I that need you, but _you_ who need me. I know you still love me…"

Raven flushed again, trying to keep her emotions under control. "I may have once, but I don't now!" She declared. "I _don't_ need you to help me, I can do it on my own!" But the words she had just spoken were more out of defiance than any real conviction. She had been _happy_ with Malchior, happy as she had never been before. She sighed, and opened the book to his page. His eyes were no longer ice blue, but jet black.

"That's not what your eyes tell me, dear Raven. Your eyes look as lost and alone as before. Your sadness is plain to see. You did not have that look when I was with you." He sounded so concerned…it was so real, oh so real. Raven knew that she could not fight it for long, even though she had more control over herself than all the other Titans combined.

"Alright…I'll let you out, but only in your paper form. You are _still_ an evil dragon." It was getting late, and the storm had died down to nothing. The sky was pitch dark without moon or stars, even though it was night. No wind moved, no animal made a sound. This was the night as Raven liked it…

Raven went through the exact preparations she had last time, the sand, the petals, even her hair was cut. It did seem fitting that she would sacrifice a part of herself, taking the consequences upon herself. The whirlwind started, and soon after, there he stood, his black eyes the only thing showing out of his paper body.

"Oh, my sweet Raven! Thank you." Malchior looked the same as before, but to Raven it was like viewing him in a different light. When he had once been so trusted and strong, sweet and kind, now she saw a ticking time bomb, waiting to go off at any moment if she didn't act.

"I'm only doing this until I can get some answers. I still need to know things…about Rorek, and about you…" She flushed red, and had to turn her head aside so as to not let him see it. But he did, he caught her blush in the darkness of her room. He touched her lightly on the hand with his smooth hands. When she did not pull away, he pulled her hand out and turned her around to face her. With one hand he caressed her face, with another he pulled her to him. "Oh, my sweet, sweet Raven. I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just…don't leave me alone again."

"I'm making no promises…" Raven said, pulling herself away while fighting the urge not to. He _was_ evil, he had tried to destroy her and the world she strove to protect. "Just tell me what I want to know. I don't have to sleep, and neither do you."

_To be continued…_


	2. Ebony Monday

_**Ebony days**_

_**2. Ebony Monday**_

-If you desire to know the truth, you must also have the courage to accept it-

The night had given way to the gray before dawn, and through the heavy clouds, a few scattered colors could be seen. Although it was technically Monday, the Titans were still asleep, all except Raven, had just finished listening intently to Malchior's story.

- - - - - - - -

"It all started with a rose." Malchior's voice was soft, but strong, as if he were recalling a memory that had once been painful. His eyes were turned in the direction of Raven, but he was looking inward--into himself and his memories. "A rose given to my elder brother by a beautiful girl. She had pale skin and hair as dark as the night outside your window. Her eyes…looked exactly like yours, sweet Raven. Her name, if I recall it correctly, was Beatrice.

"She came in the fall of my eleventh year. I was a human back then. Oh, dear Raven, no, I was not _always _a dragon. My older brother was fifteen; young, idealistic, and stupid. An arrogant warrior who knew a little of magic, but had no taste for it. He was egotistical and selfish, but my parents loved him despite his many character flaws. One September she came to our house. She said her home back in the woods a few miles behind our abode had been attacked by marauders. My father, I think his name was William, gladly opened his home to her. She was the daughter of Cassandra, the prophetess who had the utmost respect in the kingdom of Nol. It was my mother's idea, actually. My selfish, vain mother Annabelle was more than happy to open her home to a well-known, well respected girl like Beatrice. 'It will make us famous', she would often say. 'Won't that be nice?'

"But I didn't care at all about fame, nor at all for Beatrice herself. She was the sort of girl who had everything, yet seemed to be fraught at all times with despair. She was sickly and weak as well, making my already infatuated elder brother want to protect her and care for her. He, that is, my elder brother, never meant much to me in person, except as a monument to the fact that I would never be as great as him. When he took up fencing, I tried my hardest to win against him, but never could. When he told tales about the things he had studied in our library, I tried to learn more and share them, but never could. About the only thing I was better than him at was magic, but when, only a year later, Beatrice gifted my brother with the rose of promise –the 'engagement ring' of our time- I knew I had finally lost to him forever.

The years went by and I grew older, wiser. But my brother remained the same, and as his union with Beatrice provided our family with fame and renown, I was abandoned, and then after I while I was just ignored. You see, fair maiden, my parents never cared much for me. I was always the odd one out in everything; I was a quiet child, even when I was about to enter my teens; preferring the relics and spells of years past to the present day. I never liked to play the games most children did, nor to go to the market, nor to interact with people in general. My ideas for games were strange and disturbing, and I spoke languages that had been outlawed years before.

But after a while, they seemed to forget about a wallflower like me. Not that I didn't see it coming, but eventually I was just left to my magic and my books…and that was their biggest mistake. Year by year the seasons passed, and my family accepted her and forgot about me. Without anyone to turn to, no human being to treasure me, I grew obsessed with spells, but even more so with curses. I was a sort of masochist at the time, and when the others had gone outside I would try different hexes on myself.

Perhaps because of my inner darkness, that the curses, ideas, and ways I went about my life only helped to bring out, I drove away the few –very few- friends I had had when I was younger. I turned slowly from the safe battle-spells and healing spells that were in the library, and started looking for darker, dangerous, more powerful ones. Of course my parents, being law-abiding citizens, had no such books, so I wrote them a note saying I was leaving; I took my notes on dark magic and some provisions, and left for good. I never saw my family or Beatrice again."

"Well," Raven said, smiling and almost forgetting who he was in the joy of hearing his drawling, humorously cynical English voice once more. "It sounds like you had quite some teen drama." She laughed a little and felt surprised at how relaxed she was just sitting and talking to him.

"Back then I was very emotional, my dear Raven. You know what the dangers of uncontrolled emotions are. But back to my story…

"I left a few hours before dusk, and having no idea where else to go, I headed to the burned remains of Cassandra's home. By the time I had cleared the forest it was dark. The moon had just passed new, and the stars were veiled, so there was little light. But by what light there was, I could make out a ruined house, with a number of charred and burned artifacts, no doubt for various prophetic uses. The books that I looked for had obviously burned quickly in the fires the marauders had set, and I could not find even their ashes. I was disheartened a great deal, seeing as prophets and seers often work side by side with dark magic. I decided to sleep there, lighting a fire and spreading myself out in a bed of leaves. About halfway through the night, however, I was awoken by a sound that I seemed to hear with my heart rather than my ears. I awoke and saw that a clan of Moon Sprites had made camp right beside my resting place. The occults of nature, they gather near things of ethereal power, such as the house of a prophet. They also have ties to the dark side of magic. I caught one, a small girl no older than twelve, and having caught her, I took my exit before the others found that she was gone and could take their revenge on me.

"I traveled for many days, taking the back roads and stopping only at the smallest inns, for Moon Sprites are rare, and many would kill for one, until I found myself in the heart of the city Drand, the capital of Nol. I was able to buy information on where I could find dark magic with the youngling, and, along with the remaining silver, I left to find the Dark Isles. There I studied with the other dark wizards, and I never saw anyone else for many long years. I became powerful, sweet Raven; I had more power than you could ever dream of. I was both feared and respected by all, and none could stand in my way. How, you ask? How could I have become so powerful? Well, it was not entirely my choice. The family of Moon Sprites found me, a mere year and a half after I captured their child, and laid a curse on me. By the full moon each month I became a Dragon without control. I was no longer me; I was a monster, as you kindly pointed out. But I learned to live contentedly with my curse. I was happy as long as I had my power. And with the dragon shape, came immeasurable dark power. I was happy, sweet Raven. That is, until my brother came back. The long years since we parted had changed him, and he was now the greatest wizard in Nol. His name is known to you, alongside mine. He was Rorek of Nol, the Dragonslayer…the wizard."

Raven gasped, and her eyes grew wide. She had not expected this, that Malchior had known Rorek for the ages of his life, had once called him brother. That it was ultimately Rorek, who had always been able to come out on top when they were younger, who had caused Malchior's darkness. "I…I didn't know…" she said, a mixture of embarrassment and shock showing on her usually placid face.

"Nor would I have let you, if we had stayed as we once were. But you demanded answers, and so I give them to you, my sweet Raven. But do not be so shocked. After all, your own story is rather unusual. A superhero who's father was the demon Trigon. We are not as different as you would like to think, Raven."

Raven fervently shook her head in a no, trying to let his calm, even relaxed words pass through and leave no blemish on her supposed pristine mind. "I am _not_ like you, Malchior. I may have a checkered past, and I may be the daughter of a demon, but I'm not evil; I'm not evil like you are. I've sworn to fight evil, and as soon as you tell me what you know I'll destroy you too."

But Malchior made no motion to stop her, he just smiled. "Well, shall we get back to my tale then?

"Rorek fought me, that battle you know well. I was defeated and trapped within the book you found me in. But I felt as if he had indeed stuck a sword through my heart. My older brother had at last bested me. I had been proven worthless in the end. And so, with even my magic inferior to his, I turned away from the spells I had coveted so fervently. I lost hope in everything. But then I heard of you Raven, and I knew you would be the one to free me…to understand. If only you had waited a day to release me, I would have been human…and I would not have been evil. We could have been happy together…my dear, sweet Raven." He reached out his hand and caressed her cheek lovingly. "If only you had waited; or if only I had remembered about the moon. For it was a full moon when you released me. If only you had waited…"

He looked wistful, as if he were thinking of what future they might have had together, if they had waited but one single day. Raven herself looked sad, thinking that she has misjudged her ill-fated love. But maybe they still had a chance…maybe they still…but then she realized that he might have just been pulling at her heart in order to make her release him. "I don't believe you." Raven said; venom in her voice.

"Why not! Raven, my tale is true!" Malchior's eyes widened, not with horror that she had unraveled the truth, but with shock and hurt that she still suspected him. "All I ever wanted was to be loved. To be loved by you, Raven. I want the same thing you do, and we have it in each other. If only you would trust me then we both could be happy!"

"But I can't trust you." Raven said, and she could feel the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "After what happened…I can't just suddenly trust you. I have to destroy you, Malchior! I'm sorry, but I have to!"

Malchior sighed, and to Raven it seemed rather anticlimactic that after her declaration of his death he could just sit there, resigned to his fate. "But, sweet Raven, will you fulfill my last wish?"

"As long as you can stay trapped, I'll do it." She answered; apprehension at his request beginning to grow in the form of a rather large lump in the throat.

"All I ask is that since I told you my tale, you tell me yours."

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but I will. Well, it all began with my mother, who was a human. Some time ago, a member of a cult trying to bring the devil to Earth was raped and made pregnant by the demon Trigon. The woman, Arella, my mother, joined a group of pacifists in the sanctuary of Azarath. Nine months later, she gave birth to me. But the women of Azarath did not expect me to carry the powers I did, the powers that came only from the union of human and demon. I had great gifts, but with them came a small seed of darkness that grew bigger as I did. As soon as this was discovered, that if that darkness overtook me I was as good as gone to that evil, they taught me how to control my emotions, and so how to stop that evil from growing. I also learned the art of healing, and the magic I now know. I read a great many of the scrolls and texts that only the wizards of old knew.

"When I turned thirteen, I left Azarath and approached the Justice League of America about the imminent threat of Trigon, but one of the members sensed my genetic connection to the demon, and urged them to ignore my warnings. Disheartened, I turned to the Teen Titans. By the time I arrived, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were already there. I told them the abridged version of my story and they accepted me in. The years went by, and Titans came and went. First Starfire came, and she fitted in well. Then by the time I was fifteen, Terra arrived, and the story continued from there to now. The rest of it you know…"

"I see." Malchior said those two words without any conviction, as if her story had no meaning at all to him. "So that is how you base your claim that we are different from one another? We seem very alike to me."

"It is not our past that makes us who we are now, but our choices _in_ that past. You weren't strong enough to keep your heart and have hope. Not when your brother married Beatrice, nor when you sank into despair. You broke, and you ran away from your problems. But I, despite the hardships, and the long, tiring training day in and day out, I remained strong and I'm still strong to this day. I've kept to the right path, but you turned away from any pity a long time ago."

"If that is how you see it." Malchior said, his eyes cold. She then realized that all the words of anger, the threats and accusations, had hurt him more than any wound she could cause him. He really _did_ love her, and she knew that she had truly misjudged his actions. She had not been too different from him after all. They both hid who they really were when the interacted with others. They were all performers: actors in the play of life.

"Okay…I'm sorry. I'll give you one day to think about this, but you must be _absolutely _quiet. Not a sound. I don't want the others to find you."

"I promise. Now, go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, sweet Raven. And thank you, so much, for listening…"

- - - - - - - -

When the morning dawned completely, Raven had only had three hours of sleep, and she looked even worse than the last night. There were inquiries, and the usual ring-around-the-rosie of questions and answers. But Raven had convincingly told them that the 'crying' was helping her a great deal, and than in another day she should be fine. She went about her business as she always did, and enjoyed life better than she had the day before, despite her lack of a good night's sleep. No one asked about voices in the night, so she knew her conversation was a secret. All and all, she was as happy as a broken-hearted girl could be.

_Today's today,_ Raven thought in a surprisingly happy tone. _And tomorrow's another day. I'll just enjoy this one, and deal with Malchior later._

However, her contented mood was absolutely shattered at the crashing arrival of Beast Boy. He seemed even happier than usual, and unbelievably bouncy. Raven secretly wondered what was causing him to act so obviously excited. He walked right up to Raven with his silly grin on his face, and she wondered what he was going to make her endure this time. She also noticed that he had his hands behind his back.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" She asked in a voice that stated clear as day that she wasn't going to put up with any whimsical nonsense from him, or anyone else for that matter. It seemed that she hadn't really changed at all, at least on the outside. This was good, for she did not want the other members of her team to suspect something was up, particularly something as dangerous as Malchior.

"Well Raven…" He paused in an obviously supposed-to-be-dramatic way, and waited for her to act curious or even interested, which she didn't so he continued on as normal. "I got you a present." He said, and gave her a large rectangular box tied up with a black ribbon and lace. "Well come on, open it!" He exclaimed, seeing her expression had not changed at all.

She opened it to find a knee-length black dress with a billowy skirt and a white collar and white swallowtail sleeves. It was simple, which she liked, it was black, which she liked, and it was from Beast Boy, which she did not like at all. "Why are you giving me this?" She asked in confusion. Why would _he_ give _her_ a _dress_?

"So you can wear it out on our date." He said.

"A _date_?" Raven said in horror and revulsion. "A date with _you_?" She asked again.

He nodded, smiling as if it were a wonderful joke, which, she realized, it probably _was_. He just had to be joking. After all, it would be just like Beast Boy to pull her leg like this. Besides, he loved Terra, not her. Not at all her.

"Yes a date with me!" He cried, as if upset by her incredulity. "I'm asking you out, _O.K._?" He was cross and upset, in other words, behaving very emotionally. Raven realized that he _was_ serious.

To spare Raven from answering, Robin walked in with Starfire following. "Hey Beast Boy, mind if we tag along?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

What did ya think? Read and review, and let me know! 


	3. Ebony Tuesday

Sorry it took so long for this one! But I was waiting until I got some votes in! Please read and review!

* * *

_**Ebony days**_

_**3. Ebony Tuesday**_

-If you desire to know the truth, you must also have the courage to accept it-

It was Tuesday, and it was as sunny as it could be. The brilliant weather was welcome after two days of dark clouds, day and night. The sky was a deep and clean blue, and the few wisps of clouds that remained were white as snow. The only dark thing in sight was a teenage girl, with gray skin, violet hair and dark, cold eyes. She wore a knee-length black dress with a white collar, white swallow-tail sleeves, and a billowy skirt.

Her companion was a shorter teen, a boy with green skin, dark green eyes, and messy forest green hair. He looked rather like he was trying to have a good time despite the girl's obvious distaste. Lithe and lean, he was trying to catch up with the girl's long strides. She walked faster as he caught up. "_Raven_! Wait up!" the boy said, revealing his companion's name. His _own_ name was Beast Boy, and they were both part of the Teen Titans.

- - - - - - - -

Only a day earlier, Raven has returned to her room, to take into account Beast Boy's proposal for a date next day. She never dated, for to her, a date was an outing with someone you love, and love required emotions, which she was forbidden to have. The added fact that it was _Beast Boy_, and not one of the other, more tasteful young men whom she lived with, gave her further reason to hesitate. Only the smooth, drawling words of her companion's voice shook her out of her daze.

"What is it, sweet Raven?" Malchior asked. "You look troubled--a look that does not suit you."

"I've been asked out…" Raven said, not bothering to hide her unhappy expression.

"Asked out? With whom? How did you reply? Oh, my dear Raven, if only I…" He looked sad, and Raven could tell what he was thinking. '_If only I had my body, for then it could be me with her._'

"It was Beast Boy, and I didn't answer. Starfire and Robin interrupted me. They wanted to come too. You know, a 'double date'. While Beast Boy was talking to them, I slipped away back here."

"Well Raven, I know you still don't trust me, but you can still take me as a confident on normal things. And, if you trust me, I think you need to open your heart, if not to me, then to someone else. If you can have control over your emotions, then you should be able to have control over yourself _with_ emotions. And if your heart no longer yearns for me, then at least take a chance with someone else. Dear Raven, if you would have my advice, then you should go, if only to take a chance."

- - - - - - - -

So now here she was, walking ahead of Beast Boy, while Malchior's words played over in her head. A few paces behind the struggling Beast Boy walked Robin and Starfire, hand in hand, smiling at each other and ignoring the human drama ahead of them.

"Just because I came doesn't mean that I like you." Raven said in a blunt voice. She could not tell him the reason, and she regretted the words the moment she spoke them, for she knew the question that was to be asked.

"Then why did you come!" Beast Boy shouted back. He looked angered, affronted, and even saddened. He thought that she had finally began to feel for the others, but her outright snubbing of the other three disillusioned him greatly.

"I was just doing…you…a favor." Raven said, recalling what had happened mere hours before the date had began.

- - - - - - - -

Raven twirled around in her ebony dress, showing it off to Malchior, who applauded. "You look lovely, sweet Raven. I just wish it was me accompanying you, instead of that genius Beast Boy. You are too good for him."

"Yet it was you who suggested I go with him." Raven shot back. "And the only way you could ever go on a date with me were if I let you out, which I will never do." She sounded bitter, knowing that even if it was Malchior who suggested accepting it, it was she herself who had agreed to Beast Boy's offer.

"Raven, darling, I must confess…I have been saddened by your hatred of me, but I hold nothing more sacred than your happiness. If you hate me, and are happy hating me, then I will not grudge you it. But if you are doing nothing more than keeping a facade, then you dishonor me."

"_Dishonor_?" Raven cried. She was getting mad, and though she knew she shouldn't be, she couldn't help it. Malchior had cut her straight to the heart, and she had to fight to retain her own moral high ground. "You--you _have_ no honor! You tricked me, and you're tricking me now! I can't bear to look at you anymore! All I ever dream about is you! I can't get you out of my head!"

"Raven…I'm sorry I was such a nuisance. All I ever wanted-"

"Yeah, I've heard it." Raven interrupted. " 'All I ever wanted was to love you.' " She said in a mocking voice. "I'm sick of your lies. No one could ever love me."

Malchior, in his paper form, walked over to her and hugged her. "I have never met a girl smarter than you, sweet Raven, yet you know little of your own importance to those around you. Your friends treasure you, your mother and the women of Azarath care for you, and my dearest Raven…I have loved you ever since I heard your name. There is no lie in my words. _You_ are deceiving yourself. I tell you, when I become a Dragon I lose all loyalty of the heart. We are _alike_ Raven! We both fight against the monster within us who stops us from loving freely! Just let me free!"

"_No_!" Raven said as she pushed herself away, calling an abrupt halt to Malchior's passionate speech. "I can never let you free, Malchior. Your words _might_ be the truth, but I can't take the risk that they aren't."

"Why are you so cautious!" Malchior cried. "Why not be ruled by the heart and not by your cold mind!"

"Because I _can't_! I _can't _let my emotions take over, even for a moment! It's just cruel to tell me so!" She could feel some wetness behind her eyes, and fought with all her strength to keep her tears back. "You -even trapped within a book- have more freedom than I do. You're free to feel…to love…"

"To love _you_, fair maiden. I love _you_, and I know you _can_ love me back! Try Raven! Try to feel!"

"I _CAN'T_!" Raven shouted, then turned and ran out of her room. It wasn't fair, she realized, to have to escape from her own room; her one place of comfort had become a field of mines where she must tread with caution.

- - - - - - - -

Now she just felt cold, as if the beating organ that was her heart had been transformed into a block of ice, lying cold and heavy against her chest. She was numb all through. Tired, weary as the warrior who fights a siege. Yet she still had the energy to fight Beast Boy all through the date.

When they arrived at their destination –a small café just outside the city- Beast Boy had given up trying to be nice to her and had started to talk to Starfire and Robin. They took their seat in the back –Starfire next to Robin and Beast Boy next to Raven- the usual small talk ensured. The talk went from Robin to Beast Boy to Starfire, and then back again, without anyone even touching on Raven. It was like they had just forgotten about her.

Then there was a sentence shot at her that brought her crashing back to earth. "You've been talking to Malchior, haven't you?" Robin asked in a serious voice. He was giving her a look usually reserved for Beast Boy; the oh-so-terrible 'tell me truthfully or else'. But she wasn't scared, in fact she had wondered why it took so long.

"Why are you asking me that." She said, mustering up a slightly saddened voice. "I thought I was done with him…and now you bring him back up!" Her voice was monotone, but tinted with the sadness she hoped would tug just enough on their hearts to let them drop the subject.

"Raven, we _all_ heard the arguing this morning. You can't lie to us." He was not fazed, to Raven's displeasure, but there were other ways.

"What arguing?" Raven asked, her voice now sounding puzzled.

Beast Boy now chose to interrupt the up-until-now calm conversation. "_Dude_! You and that monster were shouting at each other at the top of your lungs! It was hard _not_ to miss, so don't play dumb!"

"Oh…" Raven said in a downcast voice, then ducked her head down so no one could see her smirking. "You…heard that then…?"

"Yes." Robin said. "Why did you let him out, Raven? We need to know. He's a threat to all of us." Robin looked relieved that she had confessed, but his look changed to bewilderment as Raven spoke.

"I--I _didn't_ let him out. He was locked in my trunk just as always, and then he spoke to me. He tried to reason with me, to let him out. I told him I wouldn't…and…he attacked me on my weak point."

"Your…emotions?" Starfire asked in a sad voice. They all looked at her sympathetically, thinking that they understood her pain. Beast Boy clenched his fist while Robin looked down. Starfire was staring wide-eyed at Raven.

"Yes. He said we were alike; that I could feel if I tried. I got angry, and we started shouting. Then…I just left." She forced her eyes to produce tears, all the while thinking of what she had thought to herself only two days ago. 'The great performers'.

"_Raven…_" Beast Boy spoke in a pained voice, telling her without words that he was sorry he accused her.

"We didn't know." Robin said, his brow drooping.

"Oh, friend. We are very sorry to have hurt you so," Starfire said. All three of them looked at her with sorry faces and clouded eyes.

"It's okay, really." Raven said, switching instantly to her consoling voice. "You didn't know. I agree…Malchior _is_ a threat, and he is not one I trifle with. I would never let him out unless there is dire need."

_Malchior is like fire._ Raven thought to herself. _He can be a source of comfort and warmth, but if left unchecked, a raging force of destruction._ He was going back into the book, and then the book was going into the fire. _Then I will be free of you._ She thought to him, miles away. _You have no power over me now!_

Coming back to reality, she realized something else. This date had been set up just for the purpose to get her to talk. Which was both a relief and an insult. On the one hand, it meant that Beast Boy had no feelings for her at all, but on the other it meant they didn't trust her enough to talk to her under normal circumstances.

"So I take it this was just a setup?" She smiled wryly at Beast Boy, then looked to Robin for conformation. He nodded, then spoke. "Yes. I'm glad to say Beast Boy has no intention of doing this again. But I'm even more glad to say that Starfire and me, on the other hand, are _really_ dating. So, if you want, you can hang around. But if you don't want to endure any more of our company, that's fine too. I know we went a little underhanded today."

"Yeah. I think I'll just head home. I have a lot to think about."

- - - - - - - -

Raven walked into her room, and saw Malchior. She then stopped and gasped when she saw what was beside Malchior. Her easel had been erected and on it was a watercolor of her, in a long loose-sleeved and billowing dress in a field of flowers in winter. Her expression was peaceful, content, and happy. Her eyes were closed and a faint smile was on her lips.

"Malchior…it's…_beautiful_!" She cried in amazement. "How…why…" She stammered, her questions lost in the girl on the canvas that she tried to accept was her.

"Raven, must we go over this again. I _love_ you, and that should be reason enough. I also wanted to apologize for my appalling behavior yesterday. I guess I was just…jealous that you had someone else in your life."

"You? Jealous?" Raven could not believe her ears. She flushed red. "Well, you don't have to worry about Beast Boy."

"Why?" Malchior asked back.

"It was a setup. They heard our…argument…and wanted to talk to me. But seeing as they thought I let you out, they didn't trust me enough to just come out with it, so they set up the whole charade of this date. Or at least Beast Boy's role in it. Robin and Starfire _are_ dating, by the way."

"Well, what did you tell them?" Malchior tensed in apprehension, as if expecting the other Titans to jump from the shadows and attack.

"All they needed to know, but I sort of…tweaked it a little. I told them you spoke from within your book." She looked down, not wanting to hear the dragon's gloating words.

But they did not come. Malchior sat in stunned silence, too dumbfounded to utter a word. Finally, he choked out a few awestruck words. "You--you did that for _me_?"

Raven still looked at the floor, and she felt real tears in her eyes. He had shown her his soul in the art, but she knew that it was only _half_ of him. There was still the Dragon, and nothing she could do with her current power could prevent it from coming. She could not release him, nor continue to talk to him as she did now. Not only would the danger of discovery increase, but the even more deadly danger of becoming fond, of falling back into companionship, would increase as well. There was only one thing to do, and that was to burn Malchior, just as easily as she had burnt that paper rose he gave her all those nights ago.

"Malchior…I'm sorry." She said, raising her head up to show a face contracting with grief and wet with tears.

"Sorry for what, sweet Raven? What ails you so? Was it something I did? Can I help you to remedy it?" Malchior was all too eager to help, and that only added to Raven's guilt as she picked up the book, and uttered the sealing spell, her words choked with tears and split with sobs. "I'm sorry Malchior!" She cried, then used a force-field to surround the man she had come to love once more.

- - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry Malchior." She said, hours later, after her long crying. "I'm sorry, but I can _never_ fall in love, especially with you. So I am going to destroy you, once and for all."

_To be continued…_


	4. Ebony Wednesday

What? Only two reviews? What, did the not-BBxRae-ness scare off all you BBxRae fans! Sorry!

Okay, I have a disclaimer, or rather a _claimer_. The books, bands, and paraphernalia mentioned in this episode are _entirely_ all mine. I thought it would be nice to go a little in-depth into what Raven actually has in her room.

* * *

_**Ebony days**_

_**4. Ebony Wednesday**_

-If you desire to know the truth, you must also have the courage to accept it-

"You are poison, Malchior." Raven said, steeling herself for the coming task. "I can never love anyone, especially you. I've already had to lie to my friends for your sake, and I _won't_ do it again. You try to win me over with your honeyed words, but I'm not going to fall for that again. You are _evil_, Malchior, and I have sworn to destroy evil."

"Raven…" Malchior's voice was torn with pain, wracked with agony. No, it was not physical, but something worse. In truth, it was Raven who had betrayed; betrayed him, after he had opened his soul to her.

"No, Malchior." Raven said, and her voice was cold as steel, hardened like a dagger. "I can never trust you, so I'm going to get rid of you…"

Even though she wasn't showing any emotions, inside the young superhero was crying. She _knew_ that Malchior was evil, yet she was still falling in love with him. He just had a way with words, an aura of calm; a cynical humor about things that could always make Raven laugh. It broke her heart that she had to kill him.

She picked up his book and carried it out of her room, then out of the tower. It was early morning on Wednesday, and the wind was howling outside, but still, that was where she had to go. She walked to the edge of the island, and then stopped. She knew he was evil, yes, she knew it with her entire being, but she couldn't go through with it. She felt a tearing feeling in her heart, a bittersweet pain that she had never experienced before.

_Is this love…?_ She asked herself in disbelief. _Have I truly fallen in love with this…monster?_ She mentally shook herself, trying to rid herself of that feeling. But it remained; a constant reminder in her chest. _No! I can't…I'm not allowed to love…_

"Sweet, sweet Raven…just…just for a little while…will you let me out? Just to prove to you that I'm sincere?" The voice came from the closed book, and it was tried and hurt and pained all at once. Unless he was a better actor than even she thought…he was telling her the truth; he was asking sincerely.

"N--No….I-" She stopped; she just couldn't go on. She just couldn't say the words she knew in her heart. It was full to bursting, and she couldn't stop the tears as they ran slowly down her face. She had never cried before Malchior came…

"Raven…just trust me for once. Trust me…as you once did."

The wind itself seemed to be dark, an ethereal black thing tugging at her face and hair. The wind wrapped Raven around in a dark circle of slightly chilled air. It stung at her face and at the tears she tried in vain to quell.

"Malchior--I _can't_." She choked out, just barely keeping her voice steady. It was a good thing he could not see her.

"Sweet Raven." It was all he said, two words: her name; and she broke. She broke down and cried.

"Malchior, I can't be strong anymore! I love you, and I know I can't, but I do! I'm not strong enough to hold it back any longer!"

"None of us are, when it comes to love." The dragon's voice was soothing, like he was calming a small child. Kind and forgiving of all her faults. "Why don't you, just for once, trust your heart…and not your head?"

Raven just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. But then, upon realizing he could not see her, said "Yes…yes Malchior, I'll do it."

"Thank you, dear Raven. This means so much…so, so much to me. You will not regret it. I promise…"

_And how much is your word worth?_ Raven thought to herself, still trying to retain even a little part of her original mistrust. She knew that if she ever fell completely in love with him, when he betrayed her she would be beyond grief…beyond consolation.

She turned around and headed back inside, leaving the dark wind to blow by itself out there in the cold. The young half-demon carefully walked past everyone's rooms, and up into her own. Once there, she put the book on it's blue marble stand, and began to recite the spell.

There was no turning back now, she realized. But although she had already known it to a lesser degree, now it hit her full force, like a sledgehammer to the side of her head. She was risking her life, as well as the trust of her friends, all for the sake of a love she still had yet to fully comprehend. If he was the dragon, then she could never face her friends again, and if he was a human, then what was she to do…?

The whirlwind began, and Raven's heart was in her throat as a human shape began to outline itself in the middle of the spiraling wind. But that was how it had happened before…before his true form had appeared.

But there was no dragon this time, just a human half a head taller than her emerging from the dying tornado. He looked so much like his elder brother. He had the same long white hair and grey skin -so much like Raven's- that she had seen on Rorek in the pictures of Malchior's book. His eyes, however, were black as night, shining bright and piercing Raven's heart with a sweet sorrow.

He wore silver armor with a black long-sleeved tunic and breeches under the armor, which consisted of a breast plate, elbow, shoulder, and thigh plates, as well as silver plated knee boots. He wore a black scarf that covered his nose and mouth. He looked _very_ much like his brother.

After the initial awe of the sorcerer wore off for Raven, she gathered up the courage to speak, albeit in a whisper. "Malchior…!" It was barely audible, and as soon as it was out her chest contracted in a sob.

Malchior put his finger to her lips, telling her it was okay not to speak. "I'm glad." He said. "Thank you, Raven, so much." He looked happy; his dark eyes sparkling, his grey skin polished and gleaming. It was as if he had just come in to being, with all worldly cares not yet upon him, still shining from the place he came from.

He walked toward her and wrapped her in an embrace. He hugged her tight with gratitude. "I'm _so_ glad, sweet Raven."

"_Malchior_." Raven said in a longing voice. If only things could have been different for them…If only there could have been a different series of events; less unfortunate. Robin and the others could never accept Malchior, even if she had the courage to tell them about him.

"Raven, is something wrong?" Malchior asked in a concerned voice, pulling back from her just enough to look down to see if she was alright. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can get through this together." He was so confident, but only because he was not in Raven's position. _He_ didn't have to face the other Teen Titans.

"Yes Malchior, something _is_ wrong. We can't just keep doing this." The young superhero's face fell, expecting Malchior to get upset again. After the happy look in his eyes, she couldn't bear to dispirit him again.

"Doing what, sweet Raven? I thought you loved me? Don't you want me to be free?"

"Yes Malchior; I mean no, I want you to be free, but I can't keep pretending. I can't keep lying to the others. I have an obligation to them as well as to you. I _do_ love you, I love you with all my heart, but there are other things in this world besides you and me."

Malchior looked slightly hurt, but then he shook his head with a rueful smile. "I've spent so much time thinking about only you that I've forgotten that there's more to a person's life than one other being. Forgive me, dear Raven, and I will try my hardest to not be so selfish."

"You're not selfish." Raven said. "You're one of the kindest, most understanding people I've ever met, and that's why I love you. Even when I showed nothing but hate and loathing for you, you stuck with me. Even when I threatened to destroy you, you still loved me. And, Malchior, I think…I think that when you're in love, thinking about only your object of affection is natural. You don't need to apologize. You're just being…human." She ended, and then she understood that she could not have been more blind, for how could someone with so many human failings, like selfishness and anger, -if only shown in brief- could be an evil, magical dragon. It was just not possible that, no matter how smart and cunning, a heartless beast could produce the palpable stir of emotions like those she had felt from Malchior?

"Raven?" Malchior asked gently after a long silence. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I couldn't be more okay, Malchior. I finally understand, and _I'm_ the one that should be sorry. I gave you so much grief just because I let my spite blind me. I should have known that someone like you, someone so…human, could not have been the dragon I fought." She hugged him back, holding tightly to his shirt, not wanting to ever let him go.

"Raven!" Malchior said suddenly in an overjoyed voice, pulling out of the embrace and taking her hand. "I have something I want to show you!" He pulled her out of her room and down to the first floor of the tower, and then out the door. The sun was just rising and the wind was still blowing.

"Fly us up to the top." He said, pointing at the top of Titans Tower.

Without question –because she trusted Malchior- Raven took hold of both his arms and levitated them both up to the top of the tower. Once up, she looked at Malchior. "What is this about?" She asked in a quizzical voice.

"Just wait." He said, and then turned to face the wind. He held himself in a spell casting stance, with his arms outstretched. "As dialtis morintum kazneo on yame!" He cried, and suddenly the wind was like a fast-moving black mist. Slightly transparent, but able to be seen.

He took a seat, and Raven sat down next to him, and they watched the sun rise, wrapped in the dark wind's embrace. Although Raven's eyes couldn't see it, Malchior's eyes were glowing with joy.

- - - - - - - -

Back in her room, Raven was of two minds. On the one hand, Malchior hadn't lied, and she was secretly glad of it. But on the other, she had made an emotional decision, and it had left her weak and shaky…but in a good way. The other Titans were out fighting Cinderblock, but after a well place coughing fit and the lie that she had caught a cold while she had been meditating that morning, the Titans had agreed that she should stay home.

Now she was just relaxing in her room, reading with Malchior with the sounds of a gothic classical band –Memento Mori- playing in the background, she rejoiced at her freedom.

"Now _this_ is a good book." Malchior said, holding up her prized possession out of all her books.

"Something Above the Rest? Yeah. Have you ever read it?" Raven smiled, even though the book in question was about as joyous as an economic disaster. It was just such a relief to spend time uninterrupted with the man she loved, although they had yet to show and signs of affection besides hugging.

"No actually, but I've heard about it."

"In a _book_?" Raven asked dubiously. "You know it's recent, right?"

Malchior just laughed, not patronizing or anything, just a normal guy laugh. "I have my sources, sweet Raven."

"How about Thine Own Heart?" Raven asked, holding up a thick and dusty volume. "It was published about your time, right?"

"Yes. A hard read for a boy of twelve, but I got through it. Quite enjoyable too."

"If you like that, then listen to this." Raven said, then picked up a thin volume of poetry.

"Murder is easy

When you have wings

Because angel sluts

Don't cling to dreams.

I'm the devil's mother

A darkling beauty

Careless about ethereal flings

And bound to no duty.

But I'm just a plastic love

A cosmetic pleasure doll

Touch me and taste me

The naked beauty down the hall.

I've got a fear

Of cleanliness

Or even worse, getting close

The feeling of friendliness.

"Well, what do you think?" Raven asked, thinking about her favorite poet, Pandora Faust.

"Dark." Was Malchior's only reply. He then turned and stopped the music, motioning for her to be quiet.

_I heard footsteps_. He mouthed. Raven, being an expert lip-reader, nodded and opened with door with a wave of her hand.

_You stay here._ Raven said, then walked out of the door and into a deserted hallway. Malchior made as if to follow her, but Raven closed and locked the door with another wave of the same hand.

"Raven, wait! I could protect you!" Malchior's cry was tinted with fear, even though Raven had a mind that she already knew who the 'intruder' was.

"You could also give me away. It's just the other Titans. They're walking quietly so as not to disturb me, and if they find you I'm dead, and so are you…_literally_."

"No, it's not them. There's a high amount of white magic involved. A woman's tread, and one who does not want to be known."

Without answering, Raven turned and headed in the direction of the noise. When she arrived at the main room, she saw something that she never would have expected. A pale woman of average height, with jet black hair and dark eyes of an indiscernible color stood in the middle of her room, looking very out of place around the modern objects in the room.

"Young Raven, do you know who I am…?" She asked in a clear voice that seemed to echo in the room. She wore a violet open-sleeved dress that was not unlike a medieval gown. The neckline was low, and the skirt was open and billowing.

"No…" Raven answered in a small voice, awed by the terrible, queenly woman before her.

"I am Evania. I come from Azarath to put an end to the dragon Malchior." She said this in a normal tone, but it seemed to echo in every corner of Raven's head. _I come…to put an end…to Malchior._ That was all that Raven heard. She was going to kill Malchior…?

"NO!" Raven shouted. Her voice echoed in the sunlit room, yet it might as well have been night for the blackness that had entered Raven's heart. "You _will_ not kill him! I won't allow it!"

Evania sighed, as if she knew it would be difficult. "I'm afraid you have no say in this, Raven, for it was Arella, your own mother, who was the one that told me to do this."

Raven gasped, and stepped back, as if the messenger from her home was an evil beast only now showing it's true form. "My…mother. No…no…how…why…how does she know of him!"

"All of Azarath knows of him, for we personally knew his brother. Rorek came to us after his brother left the family, and asked to be trained in the good magics. We taught him sealing spells, we showed him our great libraries, and in time be became the most powerful sorcerer of that time. I myself trained him, just as I trained you, Raven, in time. Besides you, he was the only outsider we ever let enter our sanctuary."

"But…how…?" Raven was slowly beginning to feel numb, filled past the bursting point with revelations. She was just glad Malchior hadn't come with her.

"But I still look young? How could I live that long? Raven, I know more spells than the two brothers combined. And as for the dragon, my apprentice told me that he would take care of his brother himself. I told him that he wouldn't be able to completely destroy his brother, but the foolish boy didn't listen, and now…Now that hundreds of years have passed Malchior still remains, so I have come to destroy him."

"But what has Malchior ever done to you!" Raven shouted. "Besides, he's not an evil dragon! That's just a curse that we, with your help, may be able to remove!" Raven was shaking with fear and anger. Fear for Malchior and anger toward the woman who had shattered her illusion of happiness.

"Raven…it's not Malchior we are worried about. I know well enough that by himself that dragon has no claws, since his curse was broken when you released him in human form. It's the _effect_ he has on…certain…people that worries me." She sighed again, and then turned and looked Raven straight in the eye. "Raven, let me be blunt here. His effect on you, and on your _control_ is obvious. You never cried, never loved, almost never got angry before you met him. You know better than anyone that your emotions are dangerous, especially so close to your birthday. So for your own sake and for the sake of all of us, let me destroy him."

"NO!" Raven shouted, letting her rage take over. "I _won't_ let you kill him!" But when there was no reply, she looked and saw that Evania was gone. Who was there, however, were the rest of the Titans, who had just walked through the main door.

"What's going on here, Raven?" Robin asked.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Some actual plot there!

But seriously, guys, I need reviews! That's the whole reason I still write! I love all the nice things people say to me, and it hurts when you don't reply after I get a new episode up. So please, do the writer a favor! And each time you review, I'll review one of your fics, so it's good for both of us! Bye!


	5. Ebony Thursday

I see it is time to address something that came up in the last chapter's reviews. I've gotten a complaint that my stuff isn't original. Now, excuse me? I most defiantly _do_ have my own ideas and I do use them. I told people in my summary that some of the _inspiration_ –and the inspiration _alone_- for writing this was on Red Moon Kree's part, who is the only one who has the right to complain about my so-called 'lack of originality'. So, RMK, if _you_ have a bone to pick, go ahead. Just no more anonymous flames, because I **_will_** delete you, for there is no right to get so hateful about anything of this manner.

Arra Sails, I'm sorry you feel that way, but that's between Red Moon Kree and me. Also, I removed your review because it was uncalled-for and _rude_. The only thing I got from Red Moon Kree's work is _inspiration_, and if you can read, you would've seen that. I wrote this story only because RMK's inspired me to do a Rae/Mal pairing, therefore, I give her credit, but this is _my_ own story. If you still see a similarity in plot, that's your problem and feel free to email me or something. But you're so-called 'approach' at the problem was rude and shameful. Please, if you have a complaint, act civilly and _say it, don't spray it.

* * *

_

_**Ebony days**_

_**5. Ebony Thursday**_

-If you desire to know the truth, you must also have the courage to accept it-

Raven had been given the night, but now the dawn rose on a cloudy Thursday morning. The time of her doom had come. Robin had been stern, even cold to her after she was caught shouting about Malchior. Evania had disappeared, but she could not leave Raven's mind as easily as she had left the room. She was still a potential threat, but not nearly as worrying as the one that started banging on Raven's door at that moment.

"Raven, we need to talk." Robin said in a cold voice. Just as she had feared, Malchior's release had caused a rift between her and her friends. And just as she feared, there was no chance of repairing it.

Raven, who had slept little, brushed the sleep from her eyes and threw on her blue cloak as she left the room. Malchior was nowhere to be seen. This did not surprise Raven, once she thought about it, but the lack of her close friend and potential boyfriend struck straight at her heart. She felt heavy with fear, discouragement, and just plain tiredness as she entered the main room.

Seated on the couch were Robin and Cyborg, with Beast Boy curled up in the adjacent chair trying to catch a last-minute rest. Starfire was absent, probably too upset to join the others.

"Sit down, Raven." Robin said, motioning to a chair opposite the couch. "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do." His tone was even, and with his eyes hidden, Raven could only guess what he was feeling. But it was plain that she was in trouble.

Cyborg shook Beast Boy awake, and then the three male Titans faced Raven, waiting for her to speak. Cyborg looked distrustful, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, while Beast Boy looked outright angry, and Robin was just as stoic as ever. Raven began to shake.

Raven sat in a state of shock, knowing that she had only a few seconds to find a way out. Or, she allowed herself to think, she could confess. It would mean betraying Malchior, but she would be able to stay in the team, to still have her friends. _Is this what it comes down to?_ She thought to herself. _Is it really Malchior or my friends?_ She couldn't choose; it was just too hard.

"Hurry up, Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. "And you better not lie!" He was angry, hurt that she had harbored a traitor behind their backs, and more than a little irritable at being woken up so early. At that outburst, Raven broke.

She told them everything, from her opening the book on Sunday night, to her lying on Tuesday, to Evania's appearance on Wednesday, to Malchior's disappearance this morning. After it was over, she just sat there and shivered. She had not cried, but now she felt the now-familiar tears pushing at the back of her eyes. It was a tangible feeling, and she hated it; she cursed herself for her own weakness.

After a long silence, Robin spoke. "I see." He said. That was all he said. No emotion, no accusation, no hatred or anger. "Well, Raven, we're going to have to search your room. If you refuse, we'll have to use more extreme measures. I don't want to have to treat you like an enemy, but if you choose to ally yourself with Malchior, we'll have to."

Raven just sat numbly in her chair, not even bothering to protest the fact that nothing she had told them showed Malchior as evil. She was cold, even though the room was well-heated, and tired, even though she had had a good night's sleep. Her legs refused to move or even support her. She just wanted to lie down and cry.

But Cyborg pulled her to her feet, and, with his help, she made her way to her room. She was barely registering anything, let alone Robin's words to her frozen mind. "Raven, we need you to be here where we can keep an eye on you. After what you told us, we can't trust you just yet."

Raven heard his words traveling to her across a frozen wasteland, and it seemed to take an eternity for her to reply. "I…understand." She said in a frozen voice. It was slowly coming into focus. She had forsaken the only one who truly understood her; had given up all hope of thing ever becoming right between them again.

She could only watch in silent stupefaction as they riffled through her most prized possessions. When Robin looked through the drawer containing her divination items, she stared at the stand where Malchior's book had laid when they used to talk together. Once Cyborg had opened and closed every book on her shelves, Raven had just finished scrutinizing the trunk where he had rested before that past Sunday.

Beast Boy looked at her without mercy, indeed with disgust. It was obvious what he was thinking by the look in his eyes. 'How could she? She let a traitor and dangerous enemy into our midst.'

After they were finished, and had left the room, Raven sank into one of her black-velvet armchairs. She allowed herself to sink into troubled dreams, where she hoped she could find solace in the darkness.

- - - - - - - -

Raven awoke to find herself being shaken. She could just make out white hair and silver armor flashing in the near-darkness. "Malchior…?" She asked dazedly. It was all starting to come back to her. She had been pressured by Robin, and had sung beautifully, like a nightingale. And now Malchior was back from who-knows-where. What was she to do…?

"Raven." Malchior said, without the warmth or caring she was used to from him. It was more of an accusation than a greeting, like he already knew what had happened--which, Raven thought with a sinking feeling, he probably already did.

"Malchior…" Raven began, her voice pained, knowing that there was no way they could ever go back to where they once were. "I'm sorry…but I told the others. I told them everything…and they told me that as soon as you came back…I would have to tell them…so that they could…destroy you."

Malchior's eyes narrowed and Raven felt a stab in her heart, like a dagger had been driven straight into it. _Never_ had Malchior looked at her that way, even when he was angry. "Malchior, I'm sorry!" She cried, feeling a cold dread spread through her.

"I thought you loved me." Malchior said; his voice hard and polished as a sword of ice. There was no solace in his voice, no playful banter for Raven to indulge in. He was no longer the comforting friend and boyfriend she had come to trust.

"Malchior--I _do_ love you, with all my heart! There's never been another person like you to me! It's just-" She was cut off by Malchior, his eyes flashing and his voice angry.

"If you _do_ love me than there should _be_ no 'if'! But no! You're just like an ebony doll, pretty to look at, but able to be turned in any direction at a person's whim! I _trusted_ you, Raven! I loved you, like I've never loved anyone else! I was willing to do _anything_, go anywhere--spend my life by your side! And then you go throw it all away from me! You told me that I was the only thing you had! Was that just a lie, Raven! Where you just lying when you told me that!"

Raven was breaking down; crying like a frightened girl when her father was beating her. She felt betrayed--heartbroken, even though she realized the heart that broke had been Malchior's. He had trusted Raven to keep their secret, but she had chosen instead to tell the others –who would never understand- all the intimate things that had happened between them. But Raven's mind was numb; all she could think about was the tears and the pain in her chest.

"Malchior! I'm sorry!" She cried in fear and sorrow. She was on the defensive, like a castle besieged by an army of ruthless warriors. She could feel her mental control crumbling, and all she could do was stand there and cry.

"_Sorry_?" Malchior's shouted, angered all the more by Raven's submissiveness. "Sorry won't cut it, Raven! Not after you sold me out!" He advanced on her, and Raven sank to the floor; cowering. She was no longer the strong young woman Malchior had loved so dearly, but a weak child, and she could tell –she could see it in his icy eyes- that it made him hate her even more.

But before Malchior could do another thing, the door to her room opened, and the other Titans stepped in, weapons drawn. Malchior looked up, his eyes widening, and quickly drew back to the opposite wall. Robin motioned for the male Titans to capture Malchior, while Starfire would carry Raven out of her room and into a place for safety. Once out of her room, Raven calmed down, and allowed Starfire to lead her away, while the sounds of battle continued.

- - - - - - - -

"Malchior has been taken into custody, Raven." Robin told her after she had calmed down. "He's locked up in jail right now. You won't have to worry about him any longer."

Raven nodded, understanding that she would never be allowed to see her one true love ever again. He was gone for good, and now she was all alone again. All because of her own weakness. Weakness of control: she had lost it in the face of Malchior's anger; weakness of strength: she could not even try to protest that Malchior was evil; –but then again, after the display in her room, who would doubt it?- and weakness of mind, that she had allowed herself to be taken in by the emotion called love.

"I am sorry, friend Raven, that the Malchior has hurt you." Starfire said in a consoling tone. "I am sure you will be happy again soon." She put an arm around her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah." Cyborg said, patting her on the head. "Just try to forget about that freak. He never really loved you in the first place."

Raven could feel two emotions struggling within her. One she knew all too well: sorrow; sorrow for Malchior, all alone in a dirty cell, and sorrow for herself, all alone again. But the other emotion was new. It was a kind warmth, the warmth of companionship, of having true friends to stay by her side always.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Just the usual request. You should be used to it by now.


	6. Ebony Friday

Hi again! Sorry I'm so late, but I didn't have any inspiration up until yesterday. So without further adieu….

* * *

_**Ebony days**_

_**6. Ebony Friday**_

-If you desire to know the truth, you must also have the courage to accept it-

Raven attacked without mercy. The young superhero had no forgiveness for anyone at the moment, but her anger and sorrow was now concentrated on Dr. Light, against whom the Titans fought. Her arcs of darkness were as cold as a desert of ice. She had lost Malchior, and there would be hell to pay.

As a Friday sun broke, all five of the teenage superheroes faced off against another villain, in another Jump City street. Robin with his martial arts and weapons, Cyborg with his technology, Starfire with her star-bolts, Beast Boy with his changeling powers, and Raven with no mercy.

She threw object after object of an ever-increasingly-large size at the already defeated foe. He lay sprawled on the cold asphalt, breath coming in pants between his cries for mercy. But Raven was in the grip of anger now, and no plea, no cry; no tears could save her now.

Her eyes were nothing but gaping holes of black, and her emotions were worn on the bloody cuff of her sleeve. There was anger in her heart, pain in her grasp, and sorrow between every breath. The other Titans were shouting at her to stop, and it took the combined efforts of Robin's grappling hook and Cyborg's physical strength to keep her away from the shivering villain-turned-victim.

"Stop it!" Robin shouted through gritted teeth. "Raven, snap out of it!" His eyes were narrowed and his brow furrowed as he fought for control. "You have control; now _use it_!"

"C'mon Rae, don't give up on us now!" Cyborg shouted, trying to force her away and lull her at the same time. It was a futile exercise, and Raven still was held in the grip of hatred.

But then a memory came breaking through the darkness. A dark room, holding gothic-style furniture and books, and two people, sitting comfortably within its shade. A boy of around eighteen, and a girl about four years younger. Then another, of the same two sitting on the roof of a tower, surrounded by an ebony wind, close together. Then they were telling each other their deepest secrets. Just by looking from a distance she could tell they were in love.

Raven's eyes opened wide and bright, her tears sliding slowly and gracefully down her face. She gasped, and then fell down under the weight of Cyborg's full strength and the grappling hook. She had a look of shock on her face, and a wide-eyed, childlike look about her.

"Let's go home." Cyborg said.

- - - - - - - -

When Raven arrived home, she went straight up to her room, needing to think alone for a while. When she opened the door, she found it just as she had left it. With one addition.

Sitting on her bed, she caught a flash of white in the midst of her own blackness. A letter, sitting on top a package, lay on her bedspread, as if placed there by the hands of an angel. She picked it up, and began to read.

My Dearest Raven,

I know you must hate me right now, and I understand. I should not have gotten so angry at you, and I truly regret it, but we all fall down; make mistakes, somewhere, somehow, it time. But I know you must be hurting worse about this situation than all the wounds I ever accumulated from battle would feel as one. You have a beautiful heart Raven, and that is rare.

It seems that from the time I met you--and from the times I heard about your friends--my aspect of the human soul has changed. I was born to neglect, raised part in exile, part in darkness, and have known nothing but deep evils and sullied hearts from the time I was a boy. But then I met you, sweet Raven, and _everything_ changed.

You were a window to my darkened cell; you shone every day, even when I could not see you. Your friends may call you creepy, but I know the truth. I would call you crystal, but crystal is too fragile. You are strong and noble. I would call you a rose, but your thorns cause no pain. You bring joy to my heart like none other. I would have you compared with a nightingale, but you do not sing for just anyone. You only sing your song for the worthy few, and I fear I have lost that grace.

I know you would not have me forget your friends, to whom I bear no ill will. And I shall. They are just as good as you.

Robin was always the one to make things right. He might as well have been royalty in my time, for he is the epitome of noble. I know you admire him, and I think you should. He is a worthy individual, and I hope he will be your strength after I am gone.

Cyborg is the valiant one. His truth to the team is a symbol of a winter flower, the one who keeps fighting a losing battle. He lightens the mood for your sake above all others. He looks at you as a child of light. The small one worth protecting. I know he will fight for your sake in my absence.

Starfire is an odd one. I would call her the innocent one, and I am glad she is here to counterbalance the dark brooding you live in. She can be naïve at points, but she is a child who will never be touched by darkness. I hope you think of her light in the void of my going.

Then there was Beast Boy, whom you detest. I know, sweet Raven, that he is not the intelligent type, but he is loyal. His willingness to fight for his teammates' sake as much as his own is a redeeming quality that you will come to find endearing in time. He has saved you on a number of occasions as well.

And finally Terra, the one who is never forgotten. Her quality is choice. She had a will strong enough to blaze her own path, as well as deviate from the one she had been forced to follow. She was your friend; I saw it in your manner of speech. Give to her your faith and she will give you her choice to be strong.

You see, you are never alone. All your friends shine for you; you are a part of their lives and of their joy. We _all_ love you, Raven. So be strong for as long as you can, and we will forgive you if you fall.

And now I give you my last words. I say them last because they mean the most, and I want you to remember them, if nothing else. Wear white at my funeral Raven, for you look exquisite in it. Divine, sweet, wonderful Raven, from the bottom of my broken heart, I say with all the good left in me: **_I am sorry!_**

In Loving Memory of Happier Days,

Malchior of Nol.

Raven sat there, on her bed, in her room. And before she knew what she was doing, she was sobbing. Breaking down beyond a point of consciousness, she was lost in the bittersweet memory of her few days with Malchior. _Malchior, _she thought to herself, _I swear I will get you out of there. Even if it takes months, I will reunite us!_ It was only after she realized that she was not alone that she was able to control herself enough to look up and face the intruder.

Standing in the middle of her room, like a queen of the twilight, was her mother. Arella was more beautiful than Raven remembered. Her purple hair was longer than shoulder length, shining and flowing. Her eyes, while the same dark color as Raven's, were curved and mature. Her lips were full with a slight curve, making her have an endearing perpetual pout. She wore a silken white dress, with a hood much akin to the one on Raven's cloak, flowing sleeves and a billowing skirt. Next to her, Raven was an immature child.

"Why are you here?" Raven asked; trying to regain what was left of her shredded dignity. She had no idea why her mother was here, even though her stomach dropped at the sight.

"You know I would only come at gravest need, my child, and so I have. The dragon you have so naively taken up with is a danger to us all. I have come for the same reason I sent Evania before me. Malchior must be exterminated, and I am called upon to do the deed."

"_No_." Raven said in a voice that offered no other choice. "Malchior is _my_ responsibility, and I will deal with him _on my own_." She stood up to her full height, only a few inches under her mother's, but she still stood in her mother's shadow, and probably always would.

"Raven," Arella said; sighing. "It's not that simple, Raven. There are things…things Rorek told me of his younger brother, horrible things…about his past: he sold an innocent being into a life of eternal suffering, took up the darkest, most dangerous, and let's not forget forbidden, magics, and almost destroyed this world in his dragon form. But that is not all, my child. What Evania told you was the truth. Your emotions have become out of control, and if we do not find a way to keep them in check, more people will suffer…no, the entire world will suffer. Do you want to bring about the end any sooner, child? This isn't just about you and Malchior anymore, Raven. No, don't give me that look." she said as Raven glared hard at her.

"It's not you against the world. Raven, you have allies who will help you, friends to give you strength and help you regain control." Her mother's voice was soothing, calming…and then Raven realized the spell she was falling into. While she was subdued by her mother's words, Arella would destroy Malchior. But not worry, she told herself, she would not lose against this woman.

"I won't let you take him!" She cried in defiance. "Now _leave_. This is _my_ room, and I _don't_ want you here." Her aura seemed to grow, turned menacing, and then was directed at the woman who she would no longer bear to call mother.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" She cried, and Arella was pushed backward; through the door, and out into the hall. Raven followed, her eyes whitened as she used the gift that had been her curse from birth.

Down the flights of steps they went, Raven always pushing her mother backward; facing the past. Raven was not even thankful that the other Titans were elsewhere; a saving grace that was a necessity to the inner as well as the outer battle.

Finally she fought her way into the main room, Arella still on the defensive. It was not anger that consumed her; she was as placid as a blue lake. It was a driving force indiscernible from the meld of emotions that was even now turning the blue and black she was accustomed to wearing to white.

There was love, which was strongest. The love for Malchior and for the joy she had come to cherish. There was also bravery, for without it she would never have the courage to face her mother. Hope for a new future and a better world with him and her friends, untied; on the same side, honor to keep the promise she had made to Malchior within herself; faith that her friends would have a chance to see Malchior's true self. It all rode on defeating Arella; getting her through that doorway so Raven could regain control of her life and turn it –finally- to her favor.

And then it happened. Arella was out the door, and Raven stood panting in the inside of the doorway. "Now _leave_, and don't come back." She said in a merciless tone. There was no stopping her now, as her mother fled back to Azarath, and she herself turned to head in the direction of the Jump City jail.

- - - - - - - -

Malchior lay dirty, cramped, and bleeding in one of the small filthy jail cells. He looked incredibly out of place. His glistening silver armor and his noble face were heartbreakingly soiled and tainted by blood and grime. But the one thing that could make even the most valiant woman kneel down and weep were the tears that drew streaks down the grime on his face. He was a broken man.

"I guess this is it…" He told himself bitterly. "I only wish I had time to apologize for my anger; to tell her I'm sorry in person. She must hate me for what I did. Oh, dear Raven I am sorry…"

"Don't worry," A voice said in a cynically humorous tone. "I forgive you."

Then he turned around and saw her, standing all dressed in white, with a smile on her face brighter than the sun. It was as if an angel of mercy had come down from the heaven above to bless him with her holy light.

"Oh Raven, I am so sorry! I was such a fool hurting you like that. I just…"

"I understand, Malchior." Raven said gently, taking his hand in hers. "You wanted me to be strong, unconditionally. You wanted a fairy-tale love, and, truth-be-told, so did I. But we're human, Malchior, and it is impossible for a human, no matter how gifted, to be strong forever. I guess we both needed to realize that."

"But you're here now!" Malchior cried, joy in his eyes, hope returning. "We can escape--together. Live the live we've always wanted!"

"No, Malchior. I don't want to live like a refugee. Besides, unless I try to set the record straight with the others, you'll always be a hunted criminal, and I couldn't live with that. I'll be back. I promise."

"Raven--!" Malchior cried. "Don't leave me alone again!"

"Malchior, you're not alone. _Never alone_! Remember: 'You were a window to my darkened cell; you shone every day, even when I could not see you'? Well I'm still shining, and I'm even brighter than before. No matter how dark the days get, I'll always love you, Malchior. You saved me from my loneliness, and even though I didn't show it this past week, I loved you even then, so now I'm saving you. You have powers, and once I convince the others you can join the team! We can fight together, and be happy--_together_! Don't give in, Malchior. Don't let an interlude this short break you. And to seal that promise, I'll give you this."

She held out a ring, a silver slender band that held a rose made out of a sapphire so dark it looked black. It shone in the dim light of the cell like a lighthouse beacon. "This is one of my most prized possessions, and it will give you the light you need in my absence. Be strong, Malchior, and we'll pull through this together!"

Malchior nodded, and then used his powers to teleport out of the cell and into Raven's arms. He kissed her hard and strong, pouring all of his passion into a single kiss. He held her tight and they clung together for what seemed like hours. Tears were in Raven's eyes and her heart was full to bursting. Once Malchior drew back, Raven was crying tears of joy, laughing with him and then they embraced again.

But before too long, Raven realized the obvious. Malchior had just _walked out _of the cell he was imprisoned in. "But…why didn't you do it before…?" she asked in wonderment. "If you had the power…why wait?"

"Because you didn't want me to. I held myself in this cell…all for you, Raven. I've told you this for a long time now, and I still don't think you understand. We may be living in the real world but I will give you all of myself. My heart, my body, my soul. I would die for you, cry for you, bleed for you, scream, plead, and hurt for you. I would wait for you even if it meant waiting a thousand years. If you were parched I would cry a thousand tears for you to drink. If you were dying and needed blood I'd give up every last drop…all for you. I waited here…for you."

"And for that we forgive you." Robin said, as he and the other Titans stepped out of their hiding places. "I think we misunderstood you, Malchior, and we are sorry. Would you like a second chance…as a member of _our_ family?"

_To be continued…_

Very emotional episode. Hope I made a few of you cry. - I love hopeless romantic stuff, so I pictured Malchior as the epitome of the hopeless romantic type. I'm sorry I was late, so please don't be mad at me! Next episode coming soon!


	7. Ebony Saturday

Thanks for the great reviews, everyone. I'm just sad that Slayergirl1362 wasn't here to review for this chapter. (sniff) Well, I'll get it over with...

* * *

_**Ebony days**_

_**7. Ebony Saturday**_

-If you desire to know the truth, you must also have the courage to accept it-

It was a strange meeting on this Saturday, unlike the millions of other ins-and-outs of meetings and partings. It was the tearing down of two different battle flags while the leaders stepped out to meet. Past to present, magic to man-power, Malchior to Robin. He had been brought out of jail with a full pardon -after Raven had vouched for him- and into Titans Tower. This was the moment Raven had silently pleaded for ever since she had met him.

Malchior stood in the middle of the Titan's living room like a knight. His silver armor was shining and on a silver chain he wore Raven's ring. You could not have known, thanks to the black scarf he wore over his mouth, but Raven saw--he was smiling. Not the cynical, drawling smile for jokes, nor the pleading smile for affection, and it was not the smile he held for Raven. It was relief. He had made it. He had won the girl he loved, been accepted into the family; and he was home.

"What do you think…?" Raven asked; a smile in her voice and white in her garb. Ever since Malchior had returned, she was united, at peace with her emotions. "I know it's not the best, but I'm kind of the odd one out in a decorating sense."

"It's no gothic castle, but it's just right for a home." Malchior answered; his arm around Raven. "Our home…"

"So you've accepted our offer?" Robin asked. "You would be a great asset to the team, Malchior. And you would be a great guy for Raven. In truth, you are more than welcome…we _want_ you to join."

"So will you…?" Raven finished; apprehension filling her voice. This was the moment of truth, for her and for the others.

"Of course. After so many years trapped…to find a love and a home in one is more than I could ask for. I would be glad, Robin, to be on the team."

Raven hugged him, smiling brightly. Her smile, never used before, was bright; beautiful. It lit up the room and brightened the hearts around it. "Oh, Malchior! I don't know what to say! Thank you…for everything."

Expectedly, Starfire chose the perfect time to announce that she had a full dish of llorkk festering in the cabinet. Expectedly, Raven futilely tried to convince Malchior not to eat it, since it looked a lot like beans kept open too long _as well_ as smelled like road-kill, but Malchior chose the wrong time to prove his worth and shoved too much in at once. "C-could…some…one…sh-show me…to…the restroom…?" He asked pitifully, as Raven tried hard not to laugh at his display of what had to be the quickest dash to the toilet on record.

He came out laughing, his scarf pulled down, and someone called for three pizzas: one veggie, one pepperoni, and one with everything. Then a full-blown party was called for the new member, which included Beast Boy's reenactment of a dramatic battle scene from Tales of Nol, as directed by Malchior. Raven played the princess.

It was one of the best nights the Titans had ever had, not marred by anything for anyone. The light and laughter chased away all inner demons, and it was well into the night when the last Titan passed out on whatever furniture was nearest. Raven had never felt gladder to be alive.

- - - - - - - -

When Raven awoke, the sun was just rising, and as she sat up, she saw she was the first to rise. Robin lay propped against the couch, head back and mouth agape. Starfire was curled like a cat on a cushion, and Cyborg had barely made it to an outlet before zoning out. Beast Boy was on the floor, snoring something about mo-peds.

And Malchior lay beside her on a pile of blankets, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. It had probably been one of the few untroubled nights he had had in aeons, so Raven let him lie. She set herself to making breakfast. Fruit platters and hardboiled egg, except for Beast Boy, who got tofu.

When the others awoke, one slowly after another, they gaped at the sight of Raven in the kitchen. She hummed a tune that was probably Eve of the Angels, while she prepared oranges, pears, and pineapples for the six plates that stood waiting. It was joy.

The day was normal; there were no secrets hiding behind closed doors, and Raven was cheerful, kind, and still ignored Beast Boy's jokes. But some things never do change. To help Malchior get used to the modern world, Beast Boy had brought out some RPG console games from who-knows-where, and, as it turned out, he had a natural talent for them. His specialty was Final Fantasy.

The day went on, and well into the afternoon, Malchior took Raven by the arm and led her wordlessly to his room.

It was done in a black and silver motif, black in a wave pattern along the bottom of the wall, and silver up top with black stars. There were endless book-shelves, and a sword hung near its scabbard on the wall. Pictures straight of a fantasy art book hung by the large, silver velvet bed. Raven could not help staring at the wonder of a room.

"Like it?" Malchior asked, smiling. Since he had joined the Titans his scarf had come down to his neck, much to Raven's happiness. He was visibly smiling, although there was something to it that disquieted Raven.

"Yes. It's a lot better than mine. But how did you do all this…and in one day…?" She looked around, still awed, but now beginning to wonder why he had brought her here. It was unlike him to drag her somewhere without saying a word. And why did he look so unsettled…?

"Magic." He answered simply. "I would have thought you would've known."

"Is something wrong…?" She asked as he fidgeted with her ring. "You look like you need to talk."

"It's just that…" He stopped and sighed; looking down at the floor in a distracted manor. "Well Raven…I'm not like the rest of your friends, alright? I know more, have seen more, and have been through more hell than any one of them. I have a dark past, and I fear it may catch up with me. So I have to tell you--and only you, Raven. You understand, don't you…? It's you and only you for me. Forever. It's like I have this…diamond angel crying ice down at me forever. You are my beautiful little doll. I can hold you any time I want…"

He stepped forward and embraced Raven –pitifully- and they sat down on his bed. She hugged him back, and spoke slowly in his ear, like a mother comforting a child. "What is it, Malchior? Whatever it is, I'll fight it with you…" She rested her head on his shoulder, expecting him to break down. It was what any man in the world would have done, but not Malchior. He stood up and began pacing. Anger flashed in his eyes, and he stood tall and stiff, aura radiating hatred and possibly self-loathing.

"But should I…?" He mused, and Raven began to fear being in the room with him. No matter what happened, he had earned her trust. Through all the pains he had taken, the times she had let him down; not once had he become that evil and malignant dragon, and because of that, she would now trust him with her very life, so, even in fear; even in pain; even at the brink of an abyss she could trust him. But not now…

"I don't want to lose you, sweet Raven. No…I could never let you leave me." He looked at her with a look that chilled Raven's blood. "But if I told you…you could _never_ love me…and you would leave me forever. And I can't stand that, sweet Raven. No…I love you too much."

"And I love you, Malchior. Without you…I just don't think I could be myself. So tell me, and get it over with. I trust you…"

Malchior sighed, and turned once more to face Raven. He seemed to have diminished from the dragon she used to think of his as to a man, albeit a tired, haggard, and haunted man. Raven had never seen him look so…human. He had always been above the rest; more mature, insightful, and the looks of a god. He had seemed to be perfection, and for that Raven had loved him. He had been like her--beyond human. But now…and at the end of the day…he was human. This must have been the man he had been back in the days of Nol…failing just enough to be normal.

"Back before I was cursed, when I was still searching for power, I met a foreign girl. It was at an inn on the way to the capital. She was around thirteen, two years younger than I at the time. Her name was Rie, and we fell in love."

Raven did not show any outward sign of shock except for a slight widening of the eyes. It was clear that she was upset though, even if she didn't show any sign of it. It hurt her that Malchior had loved someone before her…had told another girl he would love her forever…

"She had to be the complete opposite of you, Raven. Pale yellow hair, clear palest-blue eyes and a wonderful smile. She loved the bright things, and could always cheer me up. She was with me for about a year and a half, even part-way through my days with the dark mages.

"Until I was cursed. You see, Raven, what I told you of the curse was only half. Any good curse should not only affect the personal facet of the target's life, but must make sure he is isolated from the ones he loves…so he suffers alone. The Moon Sprites were angry at me that I had found happiness with another, while their child had suffered until she died. So they placed not one, –a fitting punishment, to be sure- but two upon me. The first took away my humanity…the second took away my love.

"Once our relationship reached the set target date, or in first case, the date from when the curse was placed, I would go insane. I would do horrible things to her, and I couldn't tell her why. She left me unwillingly…she would have stayed had I not bid her to go."

Raven had tears in her eyes. She was smart, and she knew what was to come…what he would tell her…that she could not bear it if he did.

"Do you know what the target date is…Raven?" Malchior asked with a level gaze that did not betray his broken heart.

She shook her head. The tears had stopped, she was beyond that. If the love that she had promised him could not hold him, than her tears never could.

"One week…from the day they meet…"

- - - - - - - -

_Rising now alone in the night_

_If he wishes it, it shall be done_

_But even though I have my duty_

_I truly thought that he was the one._

_I thought I might have found _

_A place of happiness and peace_

_But now I think that I was wrong_

_That to me happiness is but a lease._

_He and I were a pair_

_Once upon a time_

_And as fairy tales go_

_This fantasy was sublime._

_But ever after isn't real_

_It's not for you and me._

_And while death is all too real_

_Love is just a fantasy._

_To be continued…_


	8. Ebony Sunday

Well this is it, guys. I've had a lot of fun with this fic, but now it's time to end it all. This is the final chapter, but before we begin, I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed my fic. It has been a great honor to hear from such wonderful people, and I hope you will all read more of my future work. Thank you very much.

* * *

_**Ebony days**_

_**8. Ebony Sunday**_

-If you desire to know the truth, you must also have the courage to accept it-

It was morning, and Raven was crying. Crying already even without being fully conscious. Maybe it was because she knew what the day would bring. Today was Sunday, and it was doomsday. Malchior was leaving today, and there was no stopping him. He was determined not to let Raven see his darker side ever again. It just hurt too much for him to even think about Raven seeing him like that. It would hurt too much.

She lay in her dark bed and thought about all her time with Malchior. At first she had distrusted him, but now she knew she had been wrong. No evil could ever love her like Malchior did…and no evil love could hurt so much when it ended. She looked over at her clock and saw it was dawn. She remembered the dawn on Wednesday, with the ebony wind around her and Malchior.

She got out of bed, and looked in the mirror. She saw something rare there, something that had only come to her twice before. Her hair was still the same, as was her eyes, body, and skin, but she was wearing white. It seemed a long struggle, and it had. She had had to fight her own mother, as well as her own doubts and fears. But she had won love, if only for two days. It was so wrong that he was leaving…

- - - - - - - -

Malchior lay awake in bed, trying to figure out what he was feeling. After being trapped in a book for thousands of years, it was not easy to come to grips with these 'new' emotions. Yes, he had loved and suffered and laughed with others, especially Rie, but it was all so wonderful with Raven. It was funny, he thought. At first, you wouldn't think that a gloomy girl like Raven could bring all the love and light and laughter she had brought him, but it was true.

She would be so upset, but he could not risk having her see the dark Malchior. The curse wouldn't have activated, no, not until dusk, which was when they had met once again. But he could not bear seeing her before then. He would just have to avoid her.

He got out of bed and pulled on his armor and Raven's ring-turned-necklace. He then looked in the mirror, which happened to be exactly positioned at the same point as Raven's in the room next to him. So as he looked at himself, and she looked at herself, they just might be able to see each other. Only things didn't work that way.

He opened the door and stepped out, walking down to the kitchen to catch an early breakfast before making himself invisible.

- - - - - - - -

In the morning, Raven left her room after reading and re-reading every book of spells that could possibly break the curse. Not surprisingly, she found nothing. She could hear the other Titans in their usual places of comfort, and that made her angry. That they could go on enjoying themselves while she was suffering made her mad. Why couldn't _they_ be the one to pay the price of love, for once. Then she realized that most of them had. Beast Boy had lost Terra, Robin his parents, Starfire her's, and Cyborg had lost his humanity. They had all been hurt, and that was why they were together.

She opened the door to the living room and prepared to enter, ready to play her part once more.

- - - - - - - -

Malchior returned to his room in the morning, after eating a full meal. He looked around him at the many artifacts and objects that had been given to him by the Titans. It was so kind, he thought, that they wasted such luxury on me. But in his mind he was not worthy. He was betraying Raven, and leaving her.

But for now he needed to find a place to hide before Raven came looking. He thought hard, but Raven knew the tower better than him, and was sure to find him if he stayed here. He wasn't able to endure the bustle of Jump City, so where could he go?

Then it hit him. Terra. They were two of a kind, both had fought for love only to be torn apart by fate in the end. It was perfect: secluded, out of the way, and offered the right kind of companionship. Yes, he would go to Terra. He gathered up a few of the books Raven had let him borrow, as well as a light snack for lunch. He then opened his window and slipped out.

He skirted the city and after about half an hour, he found himself at Terra's rest. He had heard the stories from Raven about her, her past, her present, and her no future. It seemed sad to live like that, Malchior thought. She definitely was showing worse for the wear. The plaque that had been placed there so lovingly by Beast Boy had started to rust, and the words were slightly blurred. Terra herself had cracks running through her, as if at any moment the stone might crumble to dust.

"We're one of kind, you and me." Malchior sighed, sitting down with his back against the stone. "We both betrayed the one we loved, and then were forced apart by fate." He looked up at her blank eyes and thought about what Beast Boy would be doing if he were here. Probably, he would be kneeling down and weeping, or maybe telling a joke to try to cheer her up.

He walked around her, studying her from every angle. It was then he found the words, written to permanent marker on the back of the rocky pedestal. They were neatly written in a messy scribble, and he wondered who had put them there.

'I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Til then I walk alone.'1

Malchior sat back and looked up at her, and thought about Raven. It was she who would be hurting this time, left alone once more. If only there were a way to reverse the curse…But it was impossible. No human –or half-human- could break a piece of magic that strong.

His thoughts then shifted, and he suddenly knew that Raven and Terra were similar. Both were alone on their road, waiting for someone to love. Beast Boy had not abandoned Terra, so why should he abandon Raven…

It was a quick and fleeting thought, but he knew the truth before it had completed. They were the ying-yang: polar opposites, yet connected. He made to stand, then sat down. He needed to think hard on this before acting…

- - - - - - - -

Before noon, Raven was back in her room, reading over more spell books. She was searching for something, no matter how small, to help her fight the curse. Anything at all to keep Malchior with her. But there wasn't anything in Oblique Auguries, or Mostly Human Hauntings, and Dragonic Dreams was no help at all. All Raven's loyal books had failed her in her hour of greatest need, and for a moment the bleak darkness that she had come to advertently call her friend engulfed her, and threatened once again to break her.

"I'll get over it." She commanded in her old voice; the one with no emotion. "Malchior is leaving, and nothing I say or do can stop it." But all the words did was hurt her. She was once more alone, despite the fact that she had friends with her. There is more than one kind of loneliness, and Raven had the kind that was blind to numbers.

To keep her mind off the pain, she sat down and tried to write, but poetry would not come to her so easily. She had always been an artist, but today she could not even pretend to be one. She looked over at the painting Malchior had given to her that ebony Tuesday. Thinking of the awkward date that day, she turned to look at the dress hanging quietly in her closet. It was a pretty dress, and just her style, but she had no reason for wearing it. She turned her head away.

- - - - - - - -

Malchior ate his pear and salted crackers alone in the deserted park. The sky had gone back to the dark and brooding black it had been one week ago. It was on an ebony Sunday one week ago that destiny had been set. Malchior picked up the notebook he had brought with him, and took out his pen, and began to write. It was a letter to Raven, in the only form he could bear to face her in at the moment.

After a few moments of contemplative scribbling, he folded the letter and whispered an incantation that would carry it on wings of magic to Raven's room. He then stood up and thought of where to head next. The city was out, as was the scattering of buildings at the outskirts. He then thought of another place from Terra's memory to go to. He picked up his bag and sidled off in the direction of the rocks at the edge of town.

- - - - - - - -

Raven woke up to see a sun just past noon through her window, and next to it a letter was swaying in the breeze with an erratic but steady movement. She knew instantly who it was from, and that made it all the more dangerous to open. Not that she expected treachery from Malchior, but she didn't think she had the strength to keep the tears away at even the slightest reminder of her ill-fated love.

Sighing as curiosity won out, she opened her window and coaxed the letter into her hands. She could smell the distinctive branch of Malchior's magic on its surface, and she clutched it to her chest. Then she opened it.

_This loneliness gets me every time_

_No matter how strong I am in my mind_

_I guess I need you baby._

_And when I look into your mirror_

_I'm on the line; I cannot hear_

_I want to hold you baby._

_I told you by the moon today_

_That in your honest arms I'd stay_

_But now I cannot keep you baby._

_I led you on; I did you wrong_

_I broke your heart and made you strong_

_And this song's my sorry._

_I guess I need you baby._

_I kissed you honest in true love_

_And black to white, and Raven to dove_

_I wish I could stay baby._

_But I am lost without a cause_

_Caught between love and curséd jaws_

_I have to leave you baby._

_I thought I needed you baby._

_But now I have to leave without a thought_

_And all our strife has come to naught._

_I want to need you baby…_

_And this song's my sorry._

Raven's eyes widened, but only slightly. This was Malchior…the artist and poet. He was trying to make her feel better, even if in a weird way. Malchior was like that, she mused. He found it easier to talk through paper when faced with a tough decision. But he had braved her skepticism, distrust, and loathing all through the ebony Monday that seemed to be years ago. He loved her; she had kept repeating this to herself all day. 'He loves me and _won't_ leave me', over and over. Maybe it would be true…and maybe it wouldn't. Usually Raven would march right out to look for Malchior, but not today.

On any other Sunday she would fight for him, but not today. There was no use crying, or fighting, or praying; or anything at all, because Malchior loved her. And because he loved her, he had to leave.

This was probably how Beast Boy had felt, just before he had lost Terra. To him, the world was caving in, and he could only accept it. For Beast Boy, 'I have to stay' were the four epochal words in his whole life. For Raven, it was the unspoken, 'I have to leave' that would kill her.

Even now, as she checked her clock, it was one p.m., and her hour of doom loomed on the horizon, bright and deadly, like the executioner's axe. She wanted to turn, to run after him like the heroine in a romantic comedy. Only this movie had a sadistic director, and the guy was no more willing to see her than any villain. Malchior _had_ to leave, and Raven _had _to accept it, even though her heart was screaming 'there _had_ to be another way!' And it was the 'had' that brought it home. Their time was over…

- - - - - - - -

Malchior wished he had brought a coat, even if he would look ridiculous, as the chilling wind swept around him as he made his way to the cover of one of the ornamental caves at the back of the park. But even through the cold, the feeling of air rushing around him reminded him painfully of Raven's ebony Wednesday not too long ago.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Raven out of his head. This was more than a passing fancy, or a childish crush. He loved Raven more than anything in this plane of existence, and _nothing_ could console him to the task he would have to perform. The sun was just past noon, so it would only be four more hours before their doom was swept over them. But by then, Malchior would be far away.

He edged himself into a shallow curve of the fake cave, which provided little protection from the rain that had begun to fall. He wished he was back in Titans Tower, but he could never go there again. What had his last words to Raven been…? He hoped to all the benign powers that were left that it had been kind, or loving, or grateful. He already missed her. Her smile, so bright and open, her laugh, clear and high, her face, so beautiful…her beautiful soul…

But this was his road now. At the end of the day, in the dark of the night, he had chosen to leave, to run away. He was supposed to protect her from evil, and that meant himself. But did he truly want this life? It seemed so heart-wrenchingly sad that after all they had fought for, that a simple _spell _of which both were masters, could break them apart.

- - - - - - - -

At three, Raven went down for some tea and a consoling word, though none would help. If he had asked her to help, she would have gladly; but did he have so little faith in their love to just _abandon_ her at the first sign of trouble. And if it was so unfair, why didn't she do anything about it. Maybe that was just the way the world went: downhill. Raven was strong, she had to be. And if so, why didn't she just run out the door and after Malchior…? She didn't know. The one with all the answers to her life didn't know.

What was left to be said? What word could save her, but the word of action? Yet she could not take action. It was as if the gods had placed a shield in front of Malchior to keep him away from her…How could words express what she felt. There was no name for what she felt…one could call it agony, or pain, or sorrow, which were all good words, but in truth there was no word but 'move on' that could work for her. It was over, for better or worse, and she accepted her fate just like on her own ebony Thursday.

She hummed a tune, or actually forced it out through shaking lips. It was unsteady and horrid-sounding, but it was audible, and she let it grow strong…

Long ago I passed this way

On a lonely November day

The wind was strong and

I had nowhere to be going to.

I came upon a frozen stone

On a hill--all alone

It said 'Martha and Jamie

died here, 2002.

It had lost all importance, erecting a monument

For a dead girl and her brother.

I stood and waited for the carriage.

There was no sound

As the wind died down

I stood and waited

I had nowhere to be going to.

The wind was in the trees

That made a macabre dance in the breeze.

Katie and Brian died here

One frozen summer, 2002.

They were lovers in the woods

When the frozen cloud came and killed them

I walked a little farther.

I came upon a standing stone

In the clearing all alone

I knew him who lay here.

It was a man I loved long ago

Who left me soon after

But even though he is gone

I still make an angel for him in the snow

I loved him so much.

There were no lyrics, just a clear, inhuman note that was high and clear and bittersweet. _No _human could sing like that. Raven sung and the black wind spiraled around her for what seemed like an eternity.

Then she felt lips on hers, and knew he who kissed her. It was just like ebony Friday long ago. "Malchior…" She sighed as he let her go. She was _so_ happy, and indeed she had been on the brink of death and darkness, and would have fallen but for his love.

"Fair maiden, I have come to rescue thee." Malchior pronounced, falling to one knee. "Raven, I know a cure!" He cried, leaping up and embracing her. "But we don't have much time. I need you to summon Arella for me."

Raven could only nod, shocked and shaken. But she was happy, oh so happy to have him back. Yes she would summon Arella; yes she would jump off a cliff. "Yeah." was all she could say before she was swept away to her room.

No one bothered to look at the clock, which read four p.m.

- - - - - - - -

Arella stepped out of the portal in a flowing robe of white, and Malchior explained the situation. "Yes, for my daughter's sake I'll do it." She grudgingly agreed. What they were trying to do was an ancient spell invented by Rorek himself, and was quite risky. Malchior had to ceremonially lose all control of his body through small incisions made by Raven to the spinal cord and back. If all went well, he would be cured and fully healed once it was done. Raven had to make the cuts.

"Uhreb ir rybynid ex Malchion at Raevyn tis reilkt at Areyllia sunck pystile Arenit Set at Chikira." Arella chanted, lighting the small, blue-flame candles that stood in a circle around Malchior and Raven, who now wore the same white robe as Arella.

"N' Raevyn at N' shkill Malchion wyre Set jult khycht N' at Areyllia cht'ny Set!" Raven cried as she cut the spinal cord at the base of Malchior neck, followed quickly and with a steady hand by the small cut to his back.

Malchior fell to the floor, and Arella and Raven stepped out of the circle to perform the cleansing. "At yet'chk!" They cried, crossing their arms in front of their chests. "N' Areyllia at N' Raevyn!" They cried, shooting twin beams of jet black power at Malchior. "Set at Malchion! N' Raevyn!" Raven cried, stepping into the circle and killing the flames.

The normal light came back on and Malchior stood up, unhurt and smiling, followed closely by Raven, laughing and crying at once. "We did it!" She cried. "Malchior can stay!" And she leapt into his arms.

The clock struck five p.m.

- - - - - - - -

Malchior flung Raven from him, eyes maddened, jaw clenched. "Go away." He said in a low voice. "If you ever come near me again, you will regret the day you saw me!"

Raven was astonished. The spell had worked! They had done everything like Arella had said. Arella…! She turned around to glare at her mother. "_You_ did this! After we depended on you! How could you!"

"Dear, I told you: Malchior will betray you, as the current example shows. I tried, truly I did, but the curse was too strong. And not only that…since he came here, you have let your emotions run rampant inside you, and you could not hold up your end of the spell because of it. You let this happen Raven, and now you must make it right." She raised her arms above her, letting a lilac-scented smoke drift down, and then she vanished back to Azarath.

"No!" Raven cried. Arella had been her last hope. How could she, a teenager with only a barest sense of magic, hope to break the spell and save her one true love? Malchior had turned back to her, and while his stance spoke menace, his eyes cried despair. It was clear who had turned on Raven.

"Ra…ven…" Malchior pleaded in what was probably his final loving breath. He had lost a battle he could never win, all because of her. If only she had been stronger, then she would have been able to fight her sorrow and keep Malchior at a distance. This love could never be.

Raven cried even as she turned to flee. Malchior in this state could kill her for all she knew. She ran, tripping and sobbing down the hall, Malchior walking in a slow, deliberate step behind her. Doomed, they were doomed.

Raven reached the end of the hall and fled down the stairs, only to trip and fall head-first the rest of the way, to lie shaking on the landing. Malchior for a second looked like he wanted to help her, as her ankle was clearly broken, but that too faded, to be replaced by madness once more.

"Malchior, please!" Raven cried in a piteous voice. "Don't do this; I love you! Please Malchior, don't give in! You're stronger than that!" But Malchior kept coming, until he had reached the shaking Raven. He picked her up by the clasp of her cloak and hit her hard in the side of the face. She screamed in agony. Why didn't the others come!

"Stop right there Malchior!" Robin called from around the corner, weapons in hand. He looked shocked, and Raven realized that she had never told the others about the rest of the curse. He thought Malchior had willingly betrayed Raven!

"No…!" Raven cried, hoping she was loud enough to be heard. "It's not…his fault…!" Robin could not hear her, though, and kept advancing, ready to attack. Ready and willing.

"You can't stop me, foolish mortal." Malchior said in a voice that was horridly akin to the dragon's. This was evil in it's purest form, without mercy or love. All because Malchior had been a messed-up kid when he was little. All because his family had never been there when he needed them.

He flung Raven against the wall and let her lie there, advancing on Robin. It was clear who would win this fight, painfully clear. Robin attacked first, yelling something unclear. Malchior summoned up his magic, and effectively stopped Robin's boomerangs, even as another blast sent him flying. Raven had not realized how strong a mage Malchior truly was. Not until now.

Robin struggled to his feet, wiping blood from his temple. "Not while I'm alive." He said in a low voice. "I _won't_ let you hurt Raven!" He rushed at Malchior, bare-handed, and the wizard replied in kind. They exchanged many blows, but Malchior was also a stronger fighter, and once more threw Robin to the ground. Over in the corner, Raven unsteadily got to her feet.

Then, as Malchior towered over Robin, ready for the kill, Beast Boy came charging in as a lion, claws extended. He managed to slash Malchior on the chest, but his armor was too strong, and only got scratched up a little. "So you wish to die, too?" He asked in the same malevolent voice. How could her beloved Malchior have such an evil, horrible voice? Raven thought. This _wasn't_ Malchior, no it just couldn't be! This must be an illusion!

"You won't get Raven!" Beast Boy cried, charging again. Malchior conjured up a ball of darkness, and flung it at Beast Boy, who caught it full in the chest and was sent flying into the wall.

But by that time, Robin was back on his feet, and had his pole in hand. "Try this." He said, and lunged at Malchior. Malchior's metal arm-plates caught the blows, and he grabbed the end, flinging Robin up beside Beast Boy. He then turned to Raven. "Worthless." He commented.

"Hang on, Rae!" Cyborg yelled, shooting his sonic cannon straight in the back of Malchior as he advanced on Raven. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees, panting.

"Not bad, tin man." He said, before shooting a jet of darkness at Cyborg, who fell against the adjacent wall. "But none of you can match me as I am now. I am invincible!" He shouted.

_It's true._ Raven thought. _When he's in this form, none of them can stop him. I'm no match for his powers, and I'm the strongest!_ Was there no way to save her friends and still have Malchior? Was this the end…?

Then she remembered something, and looked down. _And when the blue turns to white, and when the emotions unite. _She was white now, and if she could have enough time, she could have a chance to save everyone.

_Guys._ She said, speaking into their minds. _I know how to win, but I'll need some time. Can you help me?_ They nodded, trying not to give their silent communication away. As one, the three boys rose, and were about to attack, when a new voice echoed through.

"You shall not fight without me!" Starfire cried, flying in. So as one, they fought, and though Malchior was strong, so were they. Robin and Beast Boy fought close, then backed off as Starfire and Cyborg launched their missile attacks. It seemed they had already won, save one fact. Malchior had lived and studied magic for hundreds of years, and he was about to try every trick in the book.

"As shaktrack, nas etcthlid was bas ill't ein shai!" Malchior cried in foreign tongue, shooting black discs of energy to all four combatants. They all fell as one, while the dark magic drained their power. Raven still needed time, so they rose again.

"You can't win that easily!" Beast Boy said, in a low growl. He turned into a tiger, and lunged, scratching Malchior on the upper arms. Raven held back a gasp. They were light wounds, and Beast Boy was just doing his job. Playing the hero.

"No, it seems not." Malchior said. "And if that's so, then I have a wonderful trick to show you." He began chanting rhythmically, but the words were inaudible. However, the effect was obvious. Black lightning began to play over the bodies of Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin, as they shouted in pain, doubling over in shock.

"Like it?" Malchior asked. "There's more…" The lightning increased, and the heroes fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Malchior turned and walked toward Raven. "Now, sweet Raven…it's _your_ turn." He crooned.

Raven stepped back in fear. She was not finished! Her spell, the only one that could save them, had been broken with her concentration as Malchior once more lifted her into the air. Her eyes were pleading 'please, don't Malchior!' How could the one who loved her do such horrible things; utilize such dark power; hurt her and her friends…?

"I…love…you…" Raven said, pleadingly. If that didn't work, then this was the end. If her one true love really didn't care anymore, then she was finished. But there was a flicker of doubt in his black eyes, and Raven saw a little bit of the old Malchior still in there.

"Please Malchior, don't give up on me now. I never gave up on you! Even when I hurt you, even when I betrayed you, I still loved you. I still love you!" She cried. She _was_ crying, just when she thought tears were beyond her.

Malchior turned, and set her gently down. His head was bowed, but Raven saw that his eyes were clouded. He was Malchior now, and not evil. For now… "Raven…I-I'm so sorry." He said gently, cupping her face in his hands. "I tried to be strong and do the right thing, but in the end I couldn't leave, knowing that leaving would make you miserable…So I'm asking you now. What do _you_ want?"

"If you mean about you leaving, I don't know. But what I want to do right now is this…" And she kissed him, for the third time. "I love you so much, Malchior." She sighed. "But I know what we need to do. We can't stay, not with the curse still here. But one day, I'll see you again, and we can be together. You understand, right?"

"Yes, fair maiden. I understand. I'll see you again…soon. I promise." And with that, Malchior turned, and walked away. Out of the tower, past the city, and into the distance. Raven didn't cry, because she knew in her heart that he did it for her. And that was what love was about. She had no doubt that there would be a time for them to meet again, and because of that, she was happy.

The other Titans got up, and looked at Raven. She was smiling, thinking about when they would see each other again. She still had all the memories of him, and they were enough, until he came again. He knew where to find her…

"You okay Raven?" Robin asked. She must be in shock, and thinking about the past week. She could _never_ be happy about his leaving. But there she stood, eyes glowing, smiling the smile that she had only recently shown. Malchior had done so much for her; made her smile, and opened her mind to joy and sunshine. It was truly amazing.

"Yeah, you're all smiley!" Beast Boy commented, just asking for an insult. But Raven just turned and looked at him.

"I'm just…happy." Raven said. "I'm so happy…and it's all thanks to Malchior. He came back to me, and in the end he let me choose. I know I'll see him again…and so I'm happy. Happy that I met him, and that he loved me, and that he'll come back…"

"But he left…" Cyborg said, puzzled. "And you'll never know if he's even coming back!" Raven was clearly not getting it. Malchior had just ditched her in shame after what he had done. He couldn't come back.

"He will." Raven said, joy still lighting up her face. "I know he will. And in the meantime, I have my friends. You've _all_ helped me through this, and I owe you _all_ so much. I'm glad I've met every one of you."

- - - - - - - -

**Once upon a time there was a boy, who loved his family very much. Sadly, when a sorceress came to their house, the boy was left to himself, as they all loved her more than him. His brother, whom he admired very much, forgot about him, and the boy was left to himself.**

**He delved deep into dark magics, as he had no other way to entertain him. He became very powerful, but he ran out of books, so he ran away from his home. He went to the ruins of the sorceress' house, but there were no books there. **

**He camped there that night, but was awoken by the band of powerful sprites. He captured one and took it with him to the capital of his country. He bought passage with the young creature to the dark islands where the evil wizards lived. He studied there for years, and fell in love with a beautiful maiden. **

**But there was a curse. It caused him, after one week, to turn on the one he loved. So he ran in shame, wandering the country until he once more met his brother, who had by then become the most powerful wizard in the country. For when Malchior had left the family, Rorek, the brother, had gone to Azarath, and told his tale to Evania, the leader of the monks that lived there. She and the others taught him all the spells they had gathered in the years that had passed since Azarath had been formed. Then, when the time came, Rorek returned, ready to face his brother. **

**They fought, and our hero lost, and became imprisoned in a book for thousands of years, for Evania had taught Rorek well. Malchior lost all hope, and sank into despair. But once Malchior had been sealed, Rorek returned to Azarath, and sent his soul into a crystal sphere, so that when Malchior returned, they would know how to handle him. **

**Alone and defeated, Malchior sank deeper and deeper into himself, thinking over and over about how he could never live up to his stupid elder brother.**

**Until he met a beautiful girl named Raven.**

**They fell in love, and he taught her all his spells. But he had forgotten about the curse, and when his beloved released him, he became a dragon. Raven managed to seal him again, but she was heartbroken. **

**After two days, she opened the book again, and once more they fell in love. This time, he was a man, and they became lovers. He kissed her, and was accepted into Raven's family. Then, the curse activated, and Malchior, the man, turned on Raven and her friends. But Raven was able to return him to his real self, and after a final kiss, she let him go**

Raven read the final page in Malchior's book, and she held the necklace with the ring that had been Malchior's. She still wore white, and she was still a gray child, no longer dark and brooding, but still herself. Malchior had been the best thing to ever happen to her, and she knew he would be back.

Just then, the Titan signal sounded, and without a second glance, she turned and walked out to fight evil for another day.

- - - - - - - -

_Sunday under an ebony sky  
I met you. I don't know why  
Monday was ebony jewel  
Timid was I. You were fiery cool  
Tuesday I wore an ebony dress  
You drawled, "Darling, I must confess…"  
Wednesday in the wind's ebony embrace  
Your eyes glowed darker than your face  
Thursday you called me an ebony doll  
Too short in sight, too far to fall  
Friday you gave me an ebony kiss  
I tingled and shuddered--you would be missed  
Saturday standing by that ebony door  
You smiled. I stared at the floor.  
Sunday under an ebony sky  
I saw you leave. I don't know why__2_

_The end…

* * *

_

1 Lyrics taken from Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams, on the American Idiot soundtrack

2 Poem written by Julie Zhou and published along with a fanart at Gaia Online. Her username is joulee.


End file.
